Secrets of The Past Problems of The Future
by golfa chickie
Summary: Do you have a secret that could change 8 years of history and ruin some of the most important things in your life? Jude Harrison does, and she doesn't realize how many people actually know it. But the two people whose lives it could change don't know...ye
1. Prologue

**Alright, here is a new story by me. Don't worry, I am still working on _Waiting for My Happy Ending _and_ Wanting The One I Can't Have_. This is a story I wrote a while ago, last summer I think, and completely forgot about. I found it browsing through files and thought "why not post it and see if anyone likes". So here it goes. Hope you like and be sure to leave me some feedback. Chapter 1 should be up within a couple days.**

* * *

**_Secrets of The Past; Problems of The Future_**

_By Golfachickie_

Everyone has a secret. Some secrets are worse then others. Some secrets may not really be a secret at all. Then again, you never know. People can hide the strangest things while others just can't cover their tracks. Secrets can be a dangerous thing. Secrets can cause many problems. Do you have a secret that could change eight years of history and ruin some of the most important things in your life?

Jude Harrison can answer that question with a yes. Her life may have been highly publicized when she was young. At age nineteen she stepped out of the spotlight. Now she is twenty-nine and still works at G-Major. She is a PR manager and does a little producing on the side. There is one thing Jude is hiding, but it is surprising how many people actually know her little secret. Just not the two people whose lives will be affected by it though.

Meet the Characters:

**Jude Harrison** – First Instant Star at the age of fifteen; now twenty-eight years old and a PR manager and produces occasionally; owns a mansion in Toronto; has a seven year old daughter who knows little about her past; best friends are Mason and Jamie; has a huge secret that could change eight years worth of stuff

**Tommy Quincy** – Producer and Vice President at G-Major; lives with Jude and helps her raise her daughter; dated Jude for a six months and broke up; good friends with Jude, but the kind with benefits (mostly drunken ones); has just as big of secret as Jude except **no one** knows anything about it or suspects it

**Vienna Harrison** – Seven year-old daughter of Jude; will turn eight in a couple months; best friend is Jamey Andrews; loves music and is learning to play the guitar; has no clue that her mom use to be a famous singer/songwriter; all she knows is her mom works at G-Major, travels for work, and is occasionally on TV; does know Tommy was in a boy band; wants to know who her real dad is; usually called Vie

**Jamie Andrews** – Jude's best friend; married to Pasty for seven years and have an eight year old son; works for G-Major; helps Jude with hiding her secret even though that means lying to his son as well

**Patsy Andrews** – married Jamie, records occasionally; runs a record shop for fun; has an eight year old son; strongly disagrees with Jude's secret hiding but can't do anything about it

**James Andrews** – only son of Patsy and Jamie; best friends with Vie; plays the keyboard occasionally; resembles his dad more then his mom; known as Jamey (Jam-me as Patsy use to call Jamie)

**Mason Fox** – Jude's best friend; knows everything there is to Jude, even more then Tommy; urges Jude to tell the truth; still records; Vie knows he is famous; dates Chaz Blackburn from BoyzAttack

**Sadie West** – Married Kwest and is a stay-at-home mom of their two daughters.

**Kwest** – Married Sadie and works as a producer/engineer with Tommy at G-Major

**Karly West** – Sadie and Kwest's 12 year-old daughter

**Allie West** – Sadie and Kwest's 7 year-old daughter

**Vincent Spiederman** – Lead singer of SME who left for tour a little over eight years ago and never returned; dated Jude while he was younger; still loves her; is preparing to return to Toronto after all these years; no contact with Jude since his leaving; known as Speed

**Wally Robbins** – Part of SME; left with Speed but returned on several occasions; has been gone from Toronto for a total of six years; has no contact with Jude

**Kyle Bateman** – The last part of SME; left with Speed but returned on several; occasions with Wally; has been gone from Toronto for a total of six years; has no contact with Jude

**Monica Robbins Raymond** – Wally's cousin who once dated Speed; second grade teacher of Jamey and Vie; finds out Jude's secret on accident; doesn't get along with Jude

**Darius Mills, Portia Mills, Liam Fenway**_**-**_ all still work at G-Major

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, that was more then I expected. Hopefully I can keep you guys interested and gain some. I wanted to have this up earlier, but I was having problems uploading the entire chapter for some reason. So sorry about that.  
Now read and review please :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Thanks Jamey for your presentation. Vienna, your turn." Mrs. Raymond, the second grade teacher at Carson Hill Elementary School said.

A little girl with strawberry blonde hair frantically searched through her folder as she retrieved a piece of notebook paper. Once she had her paper she slowly got up from her desk and walked to the front of the room.

"My Family by Me. My name is Vienna Elizabeth Harrison and I am seven years old. Most people call me Vie. I am the only child of my mom, Jude Harrison. I do not know my dad or his name. My mom has told me about him on occasions. She said he was the only guy who she ever truly loved. She said that when she looks at me she can see him within me. My mom's best friend Jamie said that I look and act like him more and more everyday. I live with my mom and her friend Tommy Quincy. Tommy is not my dad, I have asked many times. He also isn't my mom's boyfriend; they are what you call friends with benefits according to my Aunt Sadie. Tommy said he lives with us to help my mom take care of me and that he loves me a lot. I sometime stay with my Aunt Sadie, Uncle Kwest, and cousins Karly and Allie. My mom works at G-Major and travels a lot. When she and Tommy are both gone, I go to my Aunt Sadie's. My mom is what you call a Public Relation's officer. My uncle also works with my mom and Tommy as a producer. One day, I hope that my family will have my dad in it. Thank you." Vienna said before she sat down.

"Thanks Vienna. Now it is Andy's turn." Mrs. Raymond said. She couldn't help but think, _she definitely resembles someone I know and that could be her dad. I have to figure this out. For eight years this has bothered me. One of these days I will figure out Jude Harrison's secret._

At 3:15pm the bell rang dismissing the elementary school. Vie and Jamey skipped out of school together.

"Do you think I will ever meet my daddy?" Vie asked.

"I don't know, my daddy said one day you might." Jamey replied looking around the parking lot.

"I wonder what he is like." Vie said scanning the parking lot as well.

"I don't know, my mommy said he was funny and talented. I have to go, I see my mommy. Bye!" Jamey said as he ran to his mom's car.

Vie stood there in the cold for five minutes waiting for someone to pick her up. This wouldn't be the first time someone had forgotten her. Finally, Vie saw a little blue car coming.

"I am so sorry girl. I tried to make it on time." Tommy said as he got out of his car and picked Vie up hugging her.

"It is ok." Vie replied hugging Tommy back.

"Ready to go home? Or would you like to go back to work with me?" Tommy asked as him and Vie got in the car.

"Is mommy working today?" Vie asked.

"Not today, she is having one of her bad days. I would advise you to leave her alone tonight." Tommy said.

"Ok." Vie said.

"So where are we going?" Tommy asked after a few minutes.

"I want to go home." Vie said.

"Home it is." Tommy said.

Tommy pulled his car in the garage and walked around to get Vie's stuff.

"Tommy, what is my daddy's name?" Vie asked nervously.

"Vienna." Tommy said sternly "we have been over this many times."

"I know, but I really want to know. I want to meet him." Vie said as she slowly got out of the car.

"Vie, this is not my area. This is something that only your mom can decide. Do not ask her ok, she is really upset right now. This is a **bad** day." Tommy said walking in the house.

"Ok, can I go to Jamey's tomorrow night?" Vie asked.

"I don't see why not. Why don't you go upstairs to your room and do your homework. I will check on mommy ok?" Tommy asked.

"Ok." Vie said as she dragged her stuff upstairs.

Vie heard Tommy go into Jude's room and shut the door. She quietly crawled out of her room and over to her mom's door. She had found out that this was the best way to find stuff out.

"He is coming home." Jude cried.

"I know, it will be ok; you two have been over for so long." Tommy replied.

"But I still have feelings for him Tom. After eight years of no contact I still have feelings for him. I can't face him."

"Then avoid him."

"I can't. Guess whom Darius assigned to pick him up from the airport? Just guess!"

"I heard, but you can do this. You are strong."

"Thanks, but I just can't do this. It hurts so bad."

"I have faith in you Jude. Just have faith in yourself. I got to go finish packing."

"When do you leave?"

"Four days, and I will be gone for ten." Tommy said walking to the door.

Vie heard him getting closer and ran to her room unnoticed.

"Convent, you leave he comes." Jude mumbled. _Only you would lie and say it was all business Tom. I am not stupid, I know you requested six days of vacation to follow your trip. What whore do you have lined up this time?_

That night around 9pm Jude wondered into Vie's room.

"Hey Princess." Jude said as she sat on the bed with Vie.

"Hi mommy." Vie replied sleepily.

"How was school today?"

"Good, I gave my speech and Mrs. Raymond said I did a good job."

"Terrific, anything else?"

"Nope, Tommy said I could spend the night at Jamey's tomorrow."

"Alright, I will call Patsy in the morning and arrange it."

"Ok, can you tell me a story?"

"Sure, what one?"

"The Rock Goddess one please." Vie said as she snuggled up to her mom.

"Ok, there once was this girl. She was fifteen and had bright red hair. She loved to write songs with her best friend. She played the guitar as well. Her best friend encouraged her to enter this magically contest. She entered and won. She became a star over night. She recorded an album and went on tour with the most awesome band around. On that magical tour she fell in love with a really funny guy who happened to be a rock god. They came home and fell even more in love and never wanted to be apart. One day, he got an offer for and even cooler tour and left the rock goddess heart broken and alone. Then end." Jude said then leaving.

"Mommy, that was not it." Vie yelled as her mom left the room crying.

----

**Now you can read chatper 2 :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Now be sure that you have read and reviewed the first chapter before you read and review this one :)  
Enjoy the double update!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**In New York-**

"I can't do this. I can't go home." Speed said as he packed up stuff.

"Dude, after eight years you have to." Wally said as him and Kyle worked on packing their stuff.

"I can't face her. She is the reason I ran off. I thought she loved me and look what happened. We broke up and she ran to Quincy." Speed yelled.

"Monica said that she is single." Wally replied.

"Dudes, I am going back to London. I have a contract waiting there for me. You two can go home or whatever. Don't worry about me." Speed said.

"NO! You are getting on that plane and flying to Toronto where Darius will send someone to pick you up." Wally shouted back scaring Speed a little.

"Fine, aren't you two coming as well?" Speed asked confused.

"We will be back ten days after you. This is to finish up what needs to be done here. We will be driving your car and mine back. We already have Wally's in Toronto. This is also to give you some time to adjust to seeing Jude." Kyle said. They had this planned out. They knew what it would take to get him back. That is why they arranged for him to go back alone and have Darius order Jude to pick him up. What they didn't know was Darius had some other plans up his sleeve.

"Dudes, I can't face her. I still love her." Speed said as he sat down.

"Then you need to tell her that." Wally said.

"I can't believe I am going home. I have only been back seven times for holidays, each two days." Speed said.

"We know, now let's finish packing. You have to be completely ready when Monday rolls around." Kyle and Wally said.

"It is going to be so hard. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget her. No matter how many girls I dated, no matter how many one night stands I had, no matter how much I drank, I could not forget her. But she was able to forget me." Speed said looking at a picture of Jude.

"You do not know that Speed." Kyle said as him and Wally realized this was going to be a lot harder then they thought.

**Now back to Toronto-**

"You be good ok?" Jude asked Vie. It was Friday night and Vie was staying with Jamey once again.

"I will mommy. I will see you in the morning." Vie said as she grabbed her bag.

"Hey, you are not going anywhere until I get my kiss." Jude said laughing at how excited Vie was.

"By mommy, I love you." Vie said as she gave her mom a kiss and a hug goodbye.

"I love you too Princess. Tell Jamie and Patsy I said hi." Jude yelled as Vie took off running down the sidewalk to the car.

Vie and Jamey were in Jamey's room laying on the floor bored. It was too cold and rainy to do anything.

"What are you two doing?" Jamie asked walking by them.

"Daddy, we are bored. Can you take us somewhere?" Jamey asked.

"Mommy should be home in about thirty minutes. We are going to run to the mall and then go to dinner." Jamie explained.

"Can we go to Caveman Days?" Vie asked.

"Sure Vie." Jamie replied laughing.

"Jamie, what was my daddy like?" Vie asked.

"Vienna, we have been over this many times." Jamie replied.

"I won't tell mommy anything." Vie whined.

"Neither will I." Jamey added.

"Ok, I knew your dad along time ago. He loved your mom so much. It made me sick seeing those two so in love. I was happy your mom had someone like him though. He was a great guy. He always brought smiles to people's faces. That is all you are getting out of me except for you have his eyes and his hair. Those were what he considered his best features." Jamie said.

"Can you tell us a funny story?" Jamey asked.

"Fine, one story. One time, at G-Major, your mommy and daddy snuck off to be alone. Well, they had been gone for thirty minutes and Tommy needed to talk to your mommy. He went and looked everywhere for him. When he found them, they were in a closet….making out." Jamie said laughing at their expressions. _If only it was making out, when they are older they will know why they were hiding in that closet._

"Eeeewwww!" Jamey and Vie said as they wrinkled their nose.

"Tommy had that same look on his face that he had when you asked his model _friend_ why her clothes where on backwards and why her neck was red." Jamie said laughing. _Tommy never brought a model home in broad daylight after that. Priceless. At least they don't understand what went down_.

Jamie and Vie busted out laughing as Jamie left them at that.

Sunday morning, Vie woke up and crawled out of bed. She ran down the hall to Tommy's room to ask him to take her to get breakfast like he did every Sunday.

"Mommy, where is Tommy?" Vie asked as she shuffled into her mom's room.

"He left early for his business trip." Jude said as she made room for Vie.

"Oh." Vie replied.

"So, it is just us girls for the next eleven days, how does that sound?"

"Fun."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"We will find something, did you hear that there is supposed to be a **huge** snow storm? Enough snow that school might be canceled Tuesday."

"Really?"

"Seriously."

"That would be fun! Would you take me and Jamey sledding?"

"I don't see why not."

"Could we call and invite my daddy?" Vienna asked quickly.

"WHAT?!" Jude yelled completely caught off guard.

"I want to meet my daddy."

"Vienna, we have been over this hundreds of times."

"I know, but I am older. I am almost eight. A girl needs to know this stuff."

"Have you been watch the _Parent Trap_ again?"

"No, I really want to meet my daddy. Could you at least tell me his name?"

"When you are older."

"That is what you always say. Well, I am older."

"Not enough."

"You said I act older than I am."

"That is different."

"I hate you." Vie shouted as she ran to her room crying.

Jude sat there and started to cry herself. _Why do I have to screw up everything that is good in my life?_

_-------------------- _

"Wow, look at the snow!" Vie said as her and Jamey walked from the bus stop to Vie's house Monday after school.

"I know, I bet there is no school." Jamey replied as he tried to catch a snowflake on his tongue.

"Mommy said if there was no school she would take us sledding. Maybe you can stay tonight." Vie said.

"Look, there is your mommy's car." Jamey said as they walked up the driveway.

"I know, I thought Tasha was watching us until seven." Vie said. Mondays and Wednesdays they had a babysitter. She was ok at times.

Vie and Jamey ran in the house. They took their shoes off, hung up their jackets and set their book bags down in the hallway. They headed to the stairs wanting to go upstairs and watch TV in Vie's room.

"Vienna, darling, there is someone very important I would like you to meet." Jude said as she walked to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter. I am glad that I have readers and I hope you guys stick with it. Thanks for the support. Now read and review please! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Who is it?" Vie asked excitedly as her mind started to flood with possibilities.

"Come into the family room." Jude said as she walked back to the family room. "Vienna, I would like you to meet a really good friend of mine. He is going to be staying with us until Tommy comes back."

A dirty blonde headed guy stood up and turned around.

"Oh my gosh mommy….that's…that's…" Vie stuttered as she starred at the guy.

"Speed from SME!" Jamey shouted.

"Correct dude." Speed said smiling.

"As I was saying, this is a really good, old friend of mine. Vincent Spiederman, or better known as Speed from SME." Jude said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Speed said.

"Speed, this is my daughter Vienna and that is Jamey Andrews. He is Patsy and Jamie's son." Jude said.

"Jamey, dude, your mom is awesome. We had some great times." Speed stated. "But of course, Vienna, your mom is the best."

"Mom, how do you know him? He is famous and you are…you." Vienna asked as Speed started laughing.

"We went to school together." Jude said glaring at Speed.

"Could he pick us up from school?" Vie asked.

"If he wants to." Jude replied.

"That would be cool." Speed said.

"Now why don't you two run off and do your homework. You can watch some TV, not a lot." Jude said as Vie and Jamey ran off.

"Wow, Jude Harrison a mom?" Speed asked once Jamey and Vie were gone.

"Hard to believe it. She is the single most important thing in my life. I can't imagine life without her." Jude said sitting down.

"She doesn't look a thing like Quincy."

"She shouldn't."

"He isn't her dad?"

"Nope, I rather not discuss her father either."

"How old is she?"

"Six almost seven." Jude lied.

"I see, apparently she doesn't think you were uber famous or anything." Speed replied jokingly.

"Yea, she doesn't know anything about my past in the music industry. She is better off not knowing. Enough with me, where all where you these past eight years?"

"Was touring for two of those years with SME, spent a year in France, one in England, two in New York, one in LA and one traveling small European cities. The guys did the touring and spent a while in the states with me, but they wanted to be home and hoped to start families. Didn't go as planned, they spent the last year with me in New York. I thought about you a lot though."

"I bet."

"Seriously Jude, I did miss you. Are you and Quincy married or what?"

"He is just my friend. He lives here and helps me with Vienna. When she was born I couldn't do it on my own. Sadie and Kwest have two kids, one then and Tommy was there to help me."

"Cool, Vienna reminds me of you."

"Thanks, she is incredible. She can play the guitar pretty well for her age."

"Hmm, I might just have to teach her since I am one of a kind." Speed replied jokingly.

"She would love that." Jude said smiling.

About 7pm, Jude yelled up the stairs, "School is cancelled tomorrow and Jamey is staying the night. In about an hour we will watch a movie and I will make hot chocolate."

------------------

"I think we wore them out." Speed said a couple hours later. Jamey and Vie were passed out on the couch.

"Hot chocolate and a movie does that. My secret weapon." Jude replied laughing.

"Want me to take them upstairs?"

"Nah, let them sleep down here. The couch is just as comfy."

"So, what shall we do?"

"Talk some more?"

"We could, but what I want to talk about you don't with them so close."

"Vin, when did you become so smart?"

"Hey, I was always the smart one Miss Single Digit Math Average."

"Shut up! I improved a lot."

"Whatever Harrison."

"Shut up!"

"Make me." Speed said laughing at how flustered Jude was getting.

"Oh, I will." Jude said right before she crashed her lips into Speed's.

Vie had heard giggling and woke up. She looked over at the other couch to see her mom lying on top of Speed kissing him. She just starred at them in shock. Did her mom love Speed? Would Speed become part of the family? She really liked Speed from the few hours she knew him and hoped her mom did too. Suddenly, Vie saw her mom and Speed stop kissing and she closed her eyes.

"Damn Harrison. You can shut me up anytime you want. Hell, I will start talking nonsense just to have you shut me up." Speed said as he lightly caressed Jude's cheek. _This just made my homecoming a hell of a lot better. I missed her so much, maybe she does have feelings for me still. _

"Shut up." Jude said as she crashed her lips onto Speed's once again. _I missed this way too much, and maybe he really did miss me._

They laid there on the couch making out. They had no clue how long they had been there and really didn't care. The only reason they broke the kiss was due to the fact that Jude was pulling Speed's shirt off.

"Jude…" Speed started to say.

"Upstairs, take a left, first door on the left." Jude whispered in his ear.

"Seriously?" Speed asked confused as he stood up.

"Eight years…eight long years." Jude said wrapping her legs around Speed's waist and kissing his neck.

"Dude, but the kids?" Speed asked. _Is she really coming on to me?_

"They are asleep, my door locks and I missed you." Jude said before kissing him on the lips. Speed kissed her back and slowly made his way to the stairs while carrying Jude.


	5. Chapter 4

**Again, thanks to all my reviewers. Reading your reviews makes me happy that I am actually posting this. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jude and Speed were laying in Jude's king size bed curled up under the covers playing with each other's hands.

"Eight years was way too long." Jude said breaking the awkwardly comfortable silence.

"Way too long." Speed replied while he thought,_ why did you never return my calls, my letters? Why did you never come visit with those tickets I always sent you or take the time to call me?_

"I missed this, you know, you and me." Jude said.

"Me too, can I ask you about your relationship with Quincy? It has been bugging me, you know the whole living here and not dating thing."

"You just did, but I know what you mean. I dated him once if that is what you wanted to know. It didn't last like every other relationship after you. We became better friends from that and he offered to help me with Vienna, which I totally needed."

"I see, do you two ever you know?"

"Have sex? Sometimes, not often. It is usually after some benefit where I am totally drunk and so is he. He still has that awful model addiction."

"Oh, tell me about your past relationships."

"I have had many, all interesting in one way. I dated someone who went to counseling for his unhealthy active sex life; didn't know till after two months and he tried to sleep with me **and** Quincy. Heads up, all these relationships seemed perfect for a month or two, occasionally three before I learned their secrets. Dated a guy who had seven outstanding warrants for his arrest in Canada and ten in the states; another guy was a Russian spy, really odd I know; then their was the bipolar guy; the psycho stalker liar; and the best was my third cousin. There were two that just didn't work and my longest was ten months."

"Harrison, you can pick some winners, what happened to the ten month one?"

"We had a little incident in bed which was the final straw. It was the anniversary of you leaving seven years ago. All I thought about was you and his name was Victor Spenser. Well, I was so focused on you and not him I yelled your name several times during sex. He didn't think much of it till Quincy made a smart-ass remark about it. Enough with me, now you."

"Ok. Well the same scenario as yours, perfect then the bombs are dropped. Two were porn stars; one was a striper; the prostitute and don't ask; the universal groupie as in she appeared everywhere even in my suitcase; the psychotic racecar driver; and then the obsessive-compulsive shopper. The longest I had was four months, she didn't work out because I didn't love her. I haven't been able to love since you Jude."

"We sure are a bunch of winners."

"Seriously, but I am back for good Jude."

"Why did you wait eight years?"

"I had nothing to come back to and I couldn't face you after it all. It hurt too much, I thought the farther I kept you the less pain I could feel."

"Oh, well, I am ready to go to sleep."

"Me too." Speed said as he wrapped his arms around Jude and she quickly curled up against his body.

That night, Jude kept dreaming of the past. She could remember how most nights seemed to go. She lived with her dad but mostly stayed at SME's apartment.

"_Hmm…I am tired._" _Jude said yawning. They, as Jude and SME, had been watching a movie._

"_Jude, it is only 9." Kyle said looking at the clock on the wall._

"_I am just worn out. I think I am going to bed." Jude said as she got up off the couch where she had been laying with Speed. _

"_Night Jude." Kyle and Wally said._

"_Night guys, night Speed." Jude said shuffling out of the room._

_Ten minutes later, Speed said, "I think I am going to call it a night too." _

"_Night dude, and please try to be quieter tonight." Wally said._

"_What are you talking about?" Speed said trying to hide his embarrassment._

"_Dude, we are not stupid." Kyle said as Speed disappeared around the corner. _

_As soon as Speed rounded the corner Jude jumped into his arms kissing him. They then stumbled down the hall until they got to Speed's room. Once they shut the bedroom door, the clothes flew everywhere as they frantically searched for the bed trying not to break the kiss. _

Jude loved those nights. She always remembered how safe she felt falling asleep in Speed's arms with her body right up against his and how it seemed that no one could hurt her there.

--------------------

That morning, Vie and Jamey were the first to wake up.

"Wow, look at all the snow!" Vie said looking out the window.

"I can't wait to go sledding in that." Jamey said.

"Me either, but I really want breakfast."

"You should ask Speed to come."

"Yea, I really like him and I think my mom does."

"Why?"

"I saw them kissing on the couch last night. They kissed just like your mom and dad do."

"Wow, wouldn't that be cool if your mom and Speed got married?"

"It would be, let's go get my mom up." Vie said heading to the steps with Jamey following.

-------------------

"Good morning sunshine." Jude said jokingly as Speed opened his eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous." Speed replied as he lightly kissed Jude.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, and how about you?"

"Perfectly, maybe it was due to the fact I had you here to protect me."

"How adorable." Speed said jokingly as he kissed her again. "I think we should keep this to ourselves for now."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"We should get up before the kids catch us you know?"

"We should but I was thinking we could do it like old times. You know where we lay in bed forever making out and eventually get up and head to the shower."

"Papa likes." Speed said pulling Jude on top of him as he kissed her intensely.

After fifteen minutes, Speed had flipped them over. He was leaving a trail of kisses down Jude's front side as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Suddenly the door busted open.

"Mommy, mommy! We are hungry." Vie yelled as her and Jamey came running in the room.

"Vienna out!" Jude shouted as she quickly bunched the sheets up over her.

"Can we get doughnuts and go sledding." Vie whined.

"Maybe, out now!" Jude shouted.

"Embarrassing huh?" Speed said once Jamey and Vie were gone.

"Very but nothing Jamey hasn't seen before." Jude replied.

"What the hell?" Speed asked.

"He has walked in on Jamie and Patsy before. Listen to how they explained this. When you are over eighteen, you can only share a bed with someone you love or is your bestest friend, that part for me and Tommy. Then if you are really in love and want to marry this person or are married to them, you can legally sleep naked with them. If you don't plan to marry them, it is illegal and you can go to jail."

"Damn, I can so see Patsy saying that and it looks like we are going to get married."

"Ha ha ha, remember when Tommy caught us that one time?"

"Sort of, it was in the bathroom at G-Major wasn't it?"

"No, that was Kwest, this was in the storage closet."

"Oh, I now remember it. Kyle and Wally made a joke about us coming out of the closet. Why did we ever do it in the bathroom? Of all places we picked the employee bathroom at G-Major that had no privacy and had seen more action then a dollar whore… which are actually awesome…but why?"

"Simple, someone got very excited every time he saw a hickey on my neck and kept thinking back to when he left it."

"Oh yea, I remember that night. Who could forget sex like that, I had you in so many kinky positions. Want to do it again? I won't leave _that_ many hickeys again."

"Speed!"

"You know what, I will never forget the time your dad caught us."

"I was never able to look at the backseat of your car the same. Do you still have that car?"

"Nope, got rid of it eight years ago."

"Well, let's get ready."

"I think separate showers in call for, there are kids who are awake and don't need to hear your shower vocals."

"You are no fun Vin." Jude said laughing as Speed picked her up.

**.-.-.-.-.and review.-.-.-.-.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I just adore the reviews I have been getting. They make me happy and want to keep posting. So, thanks to my reviewers :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I think Speed might be your new daddy." Jamey said once him and Vie were downstairs.

"Why?" Vie asked intriguingly.

"Because, my mommy said if two people sleep together naked and are old, it means that they are in love and want to get married."

"Wow, I might get a cool daddy." Vie said after thinking about Jamey's comment for a few minutes.

"Do you think he is your real daddy, you look a lot like him?"

"I don't know, that would be cool if he was." Vie said as her mind started to run wild.

------------------

After lunch, Jude and Speed took Vie and Jamie sledding. Jude spent most of her time watching Jamey and Vie run up the hill just to slide back down. Speed of course had to join them. He mostly snowboarded down beside them.

"Speedy, can you show me how to snowboard like you?" Vie asked after a little while.

"We can give it a try, here hop on with me." Speed said as he picked Vie up and placed her on the board with him.

"Be careful Speed." Jude shouted as they took off down the hill.

"That was fun Speedy." Vie said after they got up from their fall half way down.

"It was, you will get better. Takes a lot of practice, just like the guitar." Speed replied.

"Would you help me with guitar too? Tommy tries but he is always too busy for me and so is mommy."

"Well, I will always be here to help you sweets."

"Speedy, are you my daddy?" Vie asked nervously. Jamey's comment really had her thinking.

"Vie, no, I am sorry. I wish I was, I would always make time for you but we can be best friends."

"I would like that, do you love my mommy?"

"More then anyone knows. She was my first and only true love."

"I think she loves you, could you be my new daddy and marry her?"

"Vienna, for your age you ask a lot of questions about love and stuff don't you?"

"Yes, I just want a daddy and I like you the best of any guy friend mommy has had. You like her and me both."

"We will see sweets, want to go solo now?"

"See about what?" Jude asked walking over.

"Oh nothing important, right Vie?" Speed replied winking at her.

"Right, Jamey, lets ride the inner tube." Vie said as she ran off.

"We are leaving in ten minutes guys." Jude shouted.

"Ok." Jamey and Vie replied.

"Oh, and we have a meeting in two hours." Jude said to Speed.

"Oh fun fun, what about Wally and Kyle?"

"They will be filled in Friday when they show up." Jude replied then asked, "Want to take a ride with me?"

"Hop on sledding babe." Speed said as he pulled up a sled for them.

--------------------

"Welcome home Vin!" Darius said as Speed walked in the boardroom.

"Thanks D, it is great to be home. I missed it here. None of the other studios could compare to my dear Toronto G-Major." Speed said as he sat down across from Jude.

"Alright…now down to business. As we all know G-Major is celebrating twenty-five years of being under my label. We are having a major blowout to celebrate this." Darius said.

The meeting lasted two hours. The whole meeting Jude and Speed kept exchanging smiles. Speed acted like he was really into what Darius was saying, Jude on the other hand could only concentrate on Speed. Jamie noticed this as well as Mason. Once the meeting was done, Speed had stuff to take care of with Darius as Jude went to her office with Jamie.

"So, how was the homecoming last night? I am guessing by your face the sex was pretty good?" Jamie asked once in Jude's office.

"It was amaz….hey wait, how the hell do you know?" Jude snapped.

"Jamey came home saying that Vie might get a new daddy because as the law says, if you sleep naked with someone you want to marry them." Jamie replied.

"You and your half ass excuses." Jude smarted off.

"Hey, this wouldn't be a problem if you just told your kid the truth about everything. She is going to hate you when she is grown and finds out everything." Jamie replied.

"Well, won't Jamey hate you too?"

"You are the only reason we don't tell him all the stuff. Patsy and I want to but you won't let us. Jude, you need to tell Vienna the truth about you, her dad, everything."

"When she is older." Jude said before she stormed off.

--------------------

A couple days later, Speed volunteered to pick Vie up from school. He waited outside the door with most of the parents. He felt odd being there. He then saw Jamey walk out and knew Vie had to be near. He then saw Vie; she took off running at him screaming his name. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. He lifted her up and hugged her back. She then kissed his nose.

"What was that for?" Speed asked confused.

"Because I love you." Vie said as she rested her head on his shoulder holding on to him.

"Thanks Vie." Speed said confused.

"I made you something and Mrs. Raymond wants to talk to you." Vie said once Speed sat her down.

"Thank you Vie, it is lovely. I will be back." Speed said then Vie ran off and he walked up to the teacher wondering why her teacher would ever want to talk to him.

"Remember me Vincent?" Mrs. Raymond said as she turned around.

"Oh my god, Monica Robbins?" Speed shouted once he saw the teacher's face.

"You bet." Monica said as she gave him a hug.

"Wow, you got married?" Speed replied as he looked at Monica.

"Yes, and the divorce is almost final. This makes two."

"Damn, missed a lot didn't I?"

"Yes you did, is Kyle really coming back with Wally?"

"I sure hope so and he is single."

"Good, I can't wait to see him. So, are you and Jude engaged?"

"No, why?"

"It is just that Vie has been bragging about this guy who is staying with her mommy and how he is going to be her new daddy. She said he is awesome and so much fun. He takes her places and helps her with her homework as well as making her mom smile all the time."

"Great, adds more fun."

"Hey Speed, there is hope. I haven't seen Vie take to any of Jude's boyfriends like you. I also know that every year on the day you left she has these bad days where she won't leave the house or talk to anyone. She just stays in her room in the dark and cries cursing herself for letting you leave. She apparently was caught once about to OD on the first anniversary of your breakup. She took it hard."

"Didn't know that…I got to go. Nice seeing you Monica." Speed said as he ran off to get Vie. The talk with Monica made him feel awkward yet a little happy but sad that Jude had gone through all that.

When he approached Vie, he heard her telling a little girl, "That guy is going to be my daddy. He loves me and my mommy both, not just mommy."

"SPEED! WAIT UP!" Monica yelled chasing him down.

"Huh?" Speed as turning around.

"I forgot to give you this." Monica said handing him a piece of paper with her number and address on it. "Call me if you ever need anything or if Wally and Kyle get back early."

"Thanks Mon." Speed said bending down and giving Monica a friendly little kiss.

"Vie, time to roll." Speed said as he headed to his car. That is when he noticed Vie was standing there crying. "Sweets, what is wrong."

"You are _supposed_ to love mommy, not Mrs. Raymond." Vie cried.

"What are you talking about?" Speed asked a little confused.

"You kissed my teacher and you are only supposed to kiss my mommy." Vie cried.

"Honey, that was a different kiss then I give your mommy." Speed said now trying to figure out how to stop Vie from crying.

"It didn't look different."

"It was."

"No it wasn't."

"Remember how I gave you a kiss good night last night?" Speed asked desperate.

"Umhmm."

"It was like that, just a friendly little kiss."

"It was?"

"Yes, Moni…Mrs. Raymond is one of my best friends. I could never be her boyfriend." Speed said hoping that made since.

"So you still love my mommy?" Vie asked as she stopped crying.

"Of course, and you." Speed said as he scooped up Vie in his arms and turned around to see Monica staring at them and thinking about something.

-------------------

"Vie, has your mom ever told you about your dad?" Speed asked.

"Not really. She said he was funny and the one true love of her life. Jamie told me stuff. He said he was funny too and that he was sick at how in love him and my mom were. Do you know him?" Vie replied looking at Speed hoping for answers.

"I don't know." Speed replied realizing how much he had missed over the past eight years. Jude had a six-year-old daughter that he knew nothing about.** And while he thinks, why don't you review?  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is a new chapter and I am still loving those reviews I am getting. Now enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Speed had been in Toronto now for five days.

"I talked to Wally today." Speed said as him and Jude sat in the kitchen. Jude did not have to work.

"How is he?" Jude asked. This was the first time that just the two of them had had the house to themselves where they could talk about anything since Vienna was at school.

"Good, he said he and Kyle will be back Monday and Monica has us an apartment already."

"That is good."

"Yea, a nice one which just happens to be our old one. We can move in Tuesday."

"That is cool."

"Yea, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"Yea, me and you."

"I would love to, Vie is staying with Sadie tonight so it all works out."

"I know, that is why I asked and already made the reservations."

"What if I said no?"

"Well, I could always walk out on the street and yell _Who Wants To Date Vincent Spiedeman_ and pick from that. Worked in LA a couple of times."

"You are lying!"

"No I am not, ask Wally."

"Fine, where are we going tonight?"

"Surprise! I would advise you wear dancing shoes and a nice dress. Also give me the keys to your car since I don't have mine."

"Sounds great, I am so excited."

"So, why do you hide your past from Vie? It is definitely not something to be ashamed of." Speed asked after a long pause.

"There is just so much there. I was out of the spotlight when I had her and didn't want her to have to deal with press. Keeping this secret from her is not as hard as it seems. I just want her to grow up normally and not know all the stupid mistakes I have made. It is just so complicated."

"Ok, do you want me to go get Vie or do you?" Speed asked looking at his watch.

"She would much rather have you, plus it gives me extra time to look cute." Jude replied laughing.

"You need the extra time. I will see you in a while." Speed replied jokingly as he got up to leave.

------------------

Speed stood out in the cold once again waiting for Vie with all the other parents. This was the third time he had done it.

"So, are you the newest boyfriend of Jude Harrison?" One lady asked rather snobby.

"Actually no, just good friends from high school." Speed replied, he figured he better leave ex-boyfriend out after the snotty comment.

"Then why are you picking Vienna up?" Another lady asked.

"Because I want to and Vie wants me too. It is one way of thanking Jude because until my two friends return and we can move into our apartment I am staying there." Speed said.

Speed stood there aggravated as all the mothers whispered about him. Not one of them had recognized him.

"SPEEDY!" Vie shouted as she ran and jumped in his arms causing the moms to talk more.

"Hey sweets." Speed said as he hugged Vie.

"My, my, my…I believe this is the third day that I have seen Vincent Spiederman. Is he really here to stay after eight years?" Monica asked walking out behind her class.

"I believe so and guess who returns on Monday?"

"My ever so smart cousin and possibly his tattooed friend?" Monica asked trying to hide her excitement.

"You got it." Speed said. "SME will finally be back in Toronto for good." Speed could see all the moms trying to listen in.

"That is great, Toronto has missed their Spiederman Mind Explosion and I somehow don't think that blonde in your arms would like to see you disappear." Monica said.

By now all the moms were starring with their mouths open. They could not believe that it was really Speed. Everyone knew he disappeared and no one thought he would ever return.

"Nope, Speedy has to stay!" Vie said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes he does, you two have a good weekend." Monica said.

"Bye Mrs. Raymond!" Vie said waving.

"Bye Miss Robbins, Mrs. Raymond, hopefully Mrs. Bateman…whatever you chose." Speed said laughing as him and Vie walked hand in hand to the car.

"Mrs. Raymond, was that really Vincent Spiederman?" One of the moms asked as they watched Speed and Vie walk off.

"The one and only." Monica stated.

"I thought he ran off." Another mom said.

"He had but there were a few things in Toronto that finally brought him back after eight years." Monica said as she watched Speed and Vie disappear.

--------------------

"Damn Jude, you look gorgeous." Speed said as Jude walked down the stairs.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Jude replied blushing.

"Well, let's head out." Speed said taking Jude's hand in his.

Jude and Speed headed to dinner. Speed had chose a nice, romantic dinner that included dancing.

"When did you learn to dance?" Jude asked as she tried to keep up with Speed on the dance floor.

"Jude, I spent eight years in many different places. You learn a lot." Speed replied as he pulled Jude closer to him.

"Obviously." Jude said as the music slowed down and allowed her to wrap herself in Speed's arms once again.

--------------------

A couple hours later, Speed and Jude headed home.

"Did you have fun?" Speed asked Jude in the car.

"Way too much, I don't think I have drank that much in a while." Jude replied giggling.

"Me either!" Speed said smiling at her.

"You know, this is the most fun I have had in years." Jude replied placing her hand on his leg.

"I always have fun with you, Jude." Speed replied trying to pay attention to the road and ignore what Jude was doing.

-------------------

"Aunt Sadie, does mommy love Speedy?" Vie asked as her and Sadie walked up the walkway to Jude's house Saturday afternoon.

"I think she does, but don't tell her that." Sadie replied.

"Aunt Sadie, why is mommy's underwear on the porch?" Vie asked as the stood in front of the door as Sadie looked for her key.

"I am wondering the same thing." Sadie said as she looked at the black lace thong. _Maybe we should head home and call Jude._

"It is cold, can we go inside please?" Vie complained as Sadie debated whether to walk in the house or not.

Sadie slowly unlocked the door and opened it. Once inside the door, Sadie noticed clothes thrown everywhere.

"Aunt Sadie, why are mommy and Speedy's clothes all over the hallway?" Vie asked looking around.

"I don't know. Why don't you run upstairs while I go find your mom." Sadie replied as she noticed the trail of clothes leading to the family room.

Once in the family room Sadie saw an empty bottle of wine lying on the floor. She was scared to venture any farther. After a few minutes of stalling she figured she better get Jude and Speed up for their and Vienna's sake. The last thing they needed was to have Vie catch them. Sadie didn't know that it had already happened once. When she looked on the couch she saw nothing. She then looked at the floor in front of the fireplace. There laid Jude and Speed all spread out with one blanket covering them in all the right places.

"Um, Jude, Speed, you guys might want to get up." Sadie said unsure of what she should say or do for that much.

"What?" Both Jude and Speed mumbled as they rolled over losing the blanket still not completely waking up.

"Oh god!" Sadie screamed as she suddenly saw her sister and whatever Speed was to her naked on the family room floor.

"AHHHHH!" Jude and Speed screamed as they saw Sadie starring at them.

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter. Like always, thanks to my reviewers. I love you guys :) Now enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Vienna was in her room working on a card to go with a present she had made for Speed. She knew he would be leaving soon and wanted to give him a present. She had taken a picture of her, Speed, and Jude from sledding and made a frame for it. She was working on her card when she heard loud screams. Once she heard the screams she took off running down the stairs to the family room.

"What is wrong?" Vie asked running into the family room.

"NO!" Everyone screamed, but it was too late.

Vie stood there frozen. There was her Aunt Sadie yelling and running at her. Then there was her mom and Speed on the floor naked trying to cover up with a blanket. Vie had no idea how to react or what to think, and then again what seven year old would?

"Vienna, to your room now!" Jude shouted.

"Come on." Sadie said as she pulled Vie out of the room.

A few minutes later Sadie walked back into the family room to find Speed and Jude sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

"Why didn't you two get dressed?" Sadie yelled.

"Uh Sades, you kind of picked up our clothes that we left down here." Speed said.

"And to get dressed in other stuff we would have to go upstairs." Jude said. She was beside herself.

"Ok, care to explain what happened last night?" Sadie asked.

"We went out to eat, got drunk and didn't make it upstairs." Speed replied.

"So you guys got home and came in here, stripped and did it on the floor before passing out?"

"Yup." Jude and Speed replied not really sure if that is what happened.

"Oh, by the way I did not pick up your clothes. They are still in the hallway." Sadie said.

"Oh, I guess we might have fooled around in the hallway." Jude said.

"And your thong is on the front porch."

"Damn, I am glad to know that was not a dream on the front porch. That was so great." Speed mumbled to himself smiling.

"JUDE! You are twenty-eight years old, you can't be doing this. You have a kid, a kid that just caught you and Speed naked on the floor. Thank god it was just that." Sadie yelled.

"You think I don't know that? Add that to my list of screw ups!" Jude shouted back crying.

"Let's go get some clothes on and we will talk to her." Speed said trying to comfort her as Sadie tossed him his boxers.

"You go on up, I need to talk to Sadie for a minute." Jude said as Speed went upstairs.

"Talk." Sadie said.

"Add this to the never ending list of _Jude's Screw Ups_, I think this goes right under lying to Vienna."

"Yup."

"How do you have a sex talk with a seven year old?"

"Don't know, haven't crossed that bridge yet. So, are you and Speed and item?"

"Right now, we are friends with benefits." Jude said unsure.

"Whatever, I am leaving."

"Wait, could you possibly pick Vie up around 6:30pm Monday night? It is Speed's last night and I kind of wanted it to be special. Vie wants to be here for everything, but I need two and a half hours for just us. Please?"

"I suppose." Sadie said and left.

Jude walked upstairs and put her robe on. She went to Vie's room where she could hear Speed talking.

"So, do you know what was going on between me and your mom down there?" Speed asked nervously.

"You two were naked on the floor." Vie replied. She was not completely clueless, she watched TV enough to know a little bit. But she was nervous.

"And do you know why?"

"Nope."

"Ok, well I will tell you." Speed said. Jude then got worried.

"Why then?"

"You see, your mom and I were really stupid last night. We drank a lot of wine and got drunk. Never ever drink ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Well, since we were drunk we did not know what we were doing. We thought the family room was our bedrooms and then took off our clothes in what we thought was the bathroom. We even thought we put our pajamas on."

"But you took off your underwear too."

"Ever heard the expression _tequila makes your clothes come off_?"

"Isn't that part of a song?"

"It is, and it is the truth. Is everything ok now?"

"Is mommy mad at me?"

"No, she was just scared. She didn't want to admit that she was that stupid last night. I on the other hand can. How about I go take a shower and just you and me go to lunch?"

"I would like that Speedy." Vie said jumping into his arms.

Speed walked out of Vie's room and to his. When he got in his room he saw Jude sitting there.

"Thanks for talking to her. I had no clue what to say." Jude confessed.

"Hey, no problem. I am going to take a shower and then take her to lunch. You might want to tell her that you are not mad at her." Speed said kissing Jude on the forehead.

-------------------

That night after a late dinner, the three of them decided to watch a movie. By the time the movie was over Speed and Vie had passed out on the couch. Jude sat in her chair and looked over at them. Seeing Vie lying on top of Speed made her want to cry. This was an image she had wanted to see for so many years. For years she had wanted to see Vie be able to lie on the couch with a father figure and watch a movie or just to have a guy around the house that made both her and her daughter smile. Of course, Tommy was great and all, but he was not what Jude had pictured when she thought of a happy family. Jude turned off the TV and the lights and went up to bed. She laid down in her bed upset. Seeing that image downstairs made her realize how her life was nothing like she ever wanted. She was twenty-eight and single, had a daughter who she lied to about the past, and most of all seemed to hurt those who mattered.

Not too long after Jude buried herself in her covers did she feel two warm arms wrap around her.

"Where is Vie?" Jude mumbled trying not to let Speed know she was crying.

"I tucked her into her bed." Speed replied as he kissed Jude's neck.

"You know, I am going to miss this. This past week has been perfect minus the two naked encounters."

"Yea, going to live with the dudes won't be the same. You know what I thought about tonight as I held Vie in my arms?"

"No, what?"

"I thought about when we were nineteen and twenty and how I wanted a baby so bad. I can still remember at nights when I would watch you go to sleep in my arms. I would pray that that time I succeeded in getting you pregnant. I always figured you wanted a baby as well since you had stopped taking birth control and never seemed to worry that I always forgot protection. Or the fact you always commented on how cute newborn babies were and loved to stop at Baby Gap for no reason at all. Vie's dad has to be a real jerk to have not wanted to be part of her life. He has no clue what he is missing. She is such a great kid and I wish that you and I had a kid just like her. Maybe then I wouldn't have ran off for eight years and we would be married."

"If only." Jude muttered.

"I wish this didn't have to end. You do not understand how happy I was when Darius told me that you offered to let me stay with you instead of having to go to a hotel. I knew then that this homecoming was going to be good because it meant that you did not hate me. I was so scared of facing you Jude."

"I was scared of facing you too." Jude said. _Darius never gave me a choice; he just said I had to let Speed stay here. Maybe it is better that he thinks I offered. I wish Monday didn't have to come. _

-------------------

Sunday morning, Jude woke up alone. She looked around and did not see Speed anywhere. She walked to Vie's room and saw Speed and Vie asleep in her bed.

"Speed, what are you doing in here?" Jude whispered as she woke him up.

"Morning gorgeous." Speed mumbled.

"Why are you in here?" Jude asked again.

"Vie woke up around 3am crying. She said her leg hurt. I gave her some children's Advil I found then we put a heating pad on it. I stayed in here to make sure she was ok and sang her to sleep. I guess I feel asleep as well." Speed said walking out of the room with Jude.

"Speed, you could have waked me up. She is my daughter and you are just a guest. You have done so much already." Jude replied smiling.

"No, I don't mind at all. She is such a sweet little girl and there is a part of me that feels like I am supposed to be there for her. You looked so sweet sleeping and I didn't want to wake you either." Speed replied yawning.

"You have really matured over eight years ago. My old Speed would have just ignored it and never thought twice about it. New Speed is there and so responsible and caring while still managing to be fun."

"Do you like the new Speed better or should I change back?"

"I like the new Speed because he seems to fit with the new Jude." Jude said as she gave Speed a kiss.

**...and review...**


	9. Chapter 8

**So here is a new chapter. I am still loving the reviews, they are addicting. So review more if you like it :) **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"By golly Wally, I think I see Jude Harrison!" Jude heard someone say as she walked in G-Major Monday afternoon.

"Why Kyle, I think that is Jude Harrison." Jude heard someone reply.

"Kyle? Wally? Oh my gosh!" Jude said as she saw Kyle and Wally walk around a corner.

"There is our favorite rock goddess!" Wally said as Jude jumped into his arms.

"I missed you guys!" Jude said as she gave Kyle a hug next.

"Where is Speed?" Kyle asked.

"Uh, he had to go to Carson Hill Elementary." Jude said. Jude had never told Kyle and Wally she had a daughter, but Wally had overheard it once and left it at that.

"Why did he go there?" Kyle asked.

"He better stay away from Monica. He already screwed up her first marriage." Wally growled.

"What?" Jude and Kyle asked.

"Whoops. I was not supposed to say that." Wally replied.

"She is going through a divorce right now and apparently she is eager to see Kyle." Jude stated.

"Really? She wants to see me?" Kyle asked shocked.

"Yea." Jude replied.

"There is hope! Damn, I love homecomings…I think." Kyle said.

"Anyways, how have you been Jude? It has been two years since we last saw you." Wally asked.

"Pretty good, things are still the same." Jude replied.

"Quincy still living with you?" Kyle asked.

"Yea." Jude replied.

"Kyle, Wally, my office now!" Darius yelled.

"Well, we will see you later. Are you helping Speed move in tomorrow?" Kyle asked as they started to walk off.

"I don't know yet. I will see you two later though." Jude said.

-------------------

Jude got home that night around 5pm. When she walked in the house she heard the sounds of a guitar and keyboard.

"Vienna, where are you?" Jude shouted.

"We are upstairs!" Speed shouted.

Jude walked upstairs to see Vie sitting on Speed's lap with her guitar as he played the piano with one hand.

"Teaching her some new tricks, eh?" Jude asked.

"Mommy, you should see him play the piano. He is better then Tommy." Vie said happily.

"Has he played the guitar yet? He is better then Mason." Jude asked.

"Yup!" Vie said.

"Here, let's play what we learned today." Speed said.

"_Sick of line that are fading me,_

_I never know what to believe_

_In a world that is crushing me_

_You're the only one I see._" Speed and Vie sang. Jude just glared at Speed. She could not believe after what she had told him he would do that.

"Did you like?" Vie asked.

"That was really good." Jude replied.

"Speedy said one of his old girlfriends wrote that with him." Vie stated.

"She heard me singing it in the shower after I picked her up apparently." Speed mouthed as he watched Jude glare at him.

"How about we go eat." Jude said walking away.

"Sounds great, but let me get dressed first." Speed said standing up. He only had on a pair of sweatpants.

"Wait, Speedy what is that?" Vie asked as she pointed to the waistband of his pants.

"Just a tattoo, why?" Speed asked realizing you could see the tattoo on the front of his hip.

"Can I see it?" Vie asked. Something looked familiar about the little bit she saw.

"Um…sure." Speed said glancing at Jude for the ok. Jude didn't seem to care until she saw the tattoo.

"Mommy has that too!" Vie shouted as Jude's face went pale. She had said that tattoo was from the past and that it was in connection with her true love.

"She does?" Speed asked pretending to be shocked.

"Show him!" Vie said to Jude.

Jude pulled down the side of her skirt to reveal her tattoo.

"Mommy, yours is different." Vie said as she compared them. Vie was the only one who ever noticed that. Jude, Speed, Kyle, and Wally all had _SME_ tattooed on the front of their right hip.

"No, they are the same Vie." Speed said laughing.

"No, they are not Speedy." Vie argued.

"Let me look." Speed said as he walked over to Jude.

Speed kneeled down and looked at Jude's tattoo. He didn't see anything different at first. Then he noticed it. Within the tattoo he saw _Love Spiederman_ weaved in very small. Speed looked up at Jude and smiled. She had to have gotten it after they broke up because he knew it was never there when they dated.

"Well, I am hungry all of a sudden." Speed said walking out of the room with a huge smile.

------------------

At 6:30, Sadie showed up as planned.

"AUNT JUDE!" Karly screamed as she ran in the house.

"Hey Karly." Jude said walking out.

"Can Vie go get ice cream with us please?" Allie begged.

"I don't see why not." Jude replied.

"What are they doing here?" Vie asked as she walked into the family room with Speed.

"Want to get ice cream with us?" Karly asked.

"Can Speedy come with us?" Vie asked.

"I would love to go…" Speed said and then he looked at Jude and Sadie and said, "but I ate way too many sweets already, so I am going to have to take a rain check."

"I don't want to go now." Vie said.

"Come on Vie, Speed will still be here when you get back. I promise." Sadie said and then they left.

"Trying to control me Harrison by not letting me have ice cream?" Speed asked sarcastically.

"Possibly, but I have something a lot sweeter upstairs waiting for you. Give me twenty minutes…and I mean it." Jude said as she walked off making sure to overly sway her hips.

Twenty minutes later Speed darted upstairs. He walked into Jude's bedroom and found a note.

_Vinnie baby, put this towel on and meet me in the bathroom. Muah!_

Speed wasted no time in doing what the note said.

"Damn." Speed said when he walked in. There was Jude lounging in a bathtub filled with bubbles, a bottle of wine, and the whole bathroom was lit in candles.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or join me?" Jude asked after a couple minutes.

"I coming, I am just admiring. None of those girls that I was with these past eight years can compare to you." Speed said as he made his way over to Jude and joining her.

-------------------

"Wonder where everyone is? GIRLS, GUESS WHO IS HOME?" Someone yelled but no one heard

**uh oh? Who could that be? What will happen? Review and find out  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, well some of you guessed who was home. Which I kind of expected. But I don't think anyone will guess Tommy's _real_ secret. If you can that would be awesome and deserve something. But you will find out...eventually, like close to the end whenever that is. **

**But, like always, I love the reviews, they are what keep me going. Hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to read my other fic that I just updates, _Waiting For My Happy Ending_.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Vie, I am so sorry." Sadie said as she walked Vie to the door.

They had gone to get ice cream and then headed back to Sadie's house. Once at Sadie's, the girls went upstairs. Sadie was talking with Kwest and did not know that Vie was right behind her when she said, "I think Jude is playing Speed. I bet you once he leaves tomorrow she will forget him. She is going to fall right back into Quincy's arms. I really think Speed is going to take that contract in London and probably leave for good." Vie heard that and started crying. She wanted to go home.

"Please do not say anything to your mom or Speed. If you tell him that, he might really leave for London." Sadie said before they got out of the car.

"Tommy is back!" Vie shouted. Her favorite thing about Tommy always going on trips was that he came back with presents.

"Oh shit." Sadie said.

------------------

Tommy walked around downstairs and didn't see anyone. He went upstairs and noticed Vie was not in her room. It was only 8pm so she was probably at the Andrew's. He walked into Jude's room and heard the bathroom fan running. He did not see the note on the bed or the pile of men's clothes on the floor. He walked in the bathroom and did not see Jude. He knew she must be in the bathtub then. He started to head to towards the tub when he stopped due to some sounds he was hearing.

"OOooOOOOOOOooooOOOOh!" He heard a women yell.

"JJJJJJUUUUUDDDDDEEEEE!" He heard a guy then yell.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Tommy screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jude and Speed screamed as they saw Tommy standing there looking at them in the now waterless bathtub.

-----------------

Sadie and Vie had just walked in the door.

"Did you hear screaming?" Vie asked.

"Oh shit." Sadie said again as she took off running upstairs.

Sadie darted upstairs having Vie follow. When she got to Jude's room. There was Tommy in the bedroom looking irate and Jude and Speed were walking out of the bathroom in only towels.

"Vienna Elizabeth, go to your room now!" Tommy shouted as she pushed her out of the room.

"Well, the saying that the third time is a charm sure does not work when it comes to your kid catching you after having sex." Speed said laughing.

"Why the hell are you here?" Tommy shouted at Speed.

"I offered to let him stay here instead of a hotel." Jude said quickly.

"Staying here and fucking you are two different things Jude. Think of how I must feel." Tommy shouted.

"Yea, I think I am going to go get my stuff and go stay with my mom. I suddenly miss her." Speed said a little scared.

"I will help." Sadie said quickly following him.

Once in the hall, they quickly leaned against the door to hear what was being said.

"How you feel? How do you think I feel when you bring models home every other night? One of the main reasons we broke up was because you cheated on me four times with various sluts and a prostitute!" Jude shouted.

"No I didn't." Tommy quickly said defensively.

"So, it is ok for you to bring random girls home but I can't bring a guy home then?"

"It was Vin Spiederman, there is a huge difference there."

"What if there is."

"Jude, this is not a joking matter."

"Shut up you stupid male whore!"

"At least I get some action!"

"Shut the hell up. Why don't you shake your ass out of my life for once? Go bang a model while wearing those tight white pants and shaking your ass for cheap looks you no good walking STD!" Jude shouted causing Sadie and Speed to laugh hysterically.

"Jude? I am about to head out and didn't know if I would have a chance to say this, but thanks. Thanks for letting me crash here and the awesome welcome home present you so willingly gave me every night and most of the mornings. Those blew me away. See you in the studio. Bye Lord Squinty Frown or is it Little Tommy Q?" Speed said popping his head even though he was still in the towel.

"This is so not over." Tommy shouted as he went downstairs.

Speed quickly went and changed while throwing his stuff in his suitcase. He was scared of Tommy and what could happen.

-------------------

"You leaving?" Vie asked in between sniffles as Speed walked downstairs.

"Yea, but I will be around; you can come visit me anytime. Why are you crying?" Speed replied as he sat down next to her on the steps.

"Tommy yelled at me and I don't know why. Then he kicked my dolly you bought me."

"Aww, come here." Speed said as he picked her up. "It is ok."

"Can you still pick me up from school?" Vie asked as she cried on Speed's shoulder.

"Some times but I have to start working again. I will pick you up sometime next week, just call me ok?"

"Ok, I am going to miss you Speedy." Vie said as she held on tighter.

"I will miss you too and your mommy. I got to go now." Speed said.

"I love you Speedy."

"I love you too Vienna, stop over tomorrow after school and see me ok?" Speed said feeling somewhat guilty for leaving Vie, but why did he feel so connected to her?

"Ok, bye." Vie said as she watched Speed leave.

Once Speed left, Vie went to find her mom. She could hear her singing and playing the guitar.

_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_

_If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us_

"Mommy, can I come in?" Vie asked after a few minutes.

"Come in honey." Jude said as she sat down her guitar.

"You sing good mommy, what was that song?"

"Thanks, it is called _There's Us_. Get your guitar and I will teach you part or it."

Vie ran off and grabbed her guitar and quickly returned. "Ok mommy."

Jude sat there teaching her parts of the song.

"_Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart_

_If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us"_

"Good Vie, now you need to go to bed." Jude said after and hour. It was way past her bedtime.

"Ok, I love you mommy."

"I love you too Vie." Jude said as Vie ran off to her room...**to review like you :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is yet another new chapter. I kinda like this chapter best so far?  
Also, song later on in this chapter is: ****_So What Does It All Mean?_ By Jonny Was  
Now you can go read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"So dudes, we are officially home." Wally said Tuesday afternoon once everything was in their apartment.

"I know." Kyle added.

"So how was staying with Harrison?" Wally asked with a smirk on his face.

"Pretty great actually." Speed replied.

"Tell us dude." Kyle said.

"Ok, it started out as two friends saying hi and getting to know each other again." Speed said.

"Then you slept with her?" Kyle asked laughing along with Wally.

"Oh yea, that happened the first night." Speed replied.

"Details dude." Wally said.

"Let's just say if I knew it was going to be like that, I would have been back eight years ago." Speed replied.

"Still the same." Wally said to Kyle.

"Yea, we did have some interesting encounters. Tommy caught us in the bathtub without the water." Speed said laughing.

"DUDE! Did you nailed Quincy's girlfriend?" Kyle shouted. He had not gotten to ask Jude if she was still dating Tommy, but from Speed's face it made it seem like it.

"Hell no, I am not stupid. They share a house and…." Speed was saying until the doorbell rang.

"Wally, dude, I love those shoes. Stand up and let me see them." Kyle said as Wally stood up.

"While you are up, you can get the door." Speed added laughing.

Wally couldn't believe he had fallen for that, but he went to the door as Speed and Kyle sat on the couch joking.

"Speed, there is a girl here to see you." Wally said confused walking in.

"Damn pimp, bringing in the honeys already?" Kyle said as he looked around.

"Not that kind of girl…this type." Wally said as a little strawberry blonde headed girl stepped out from behind him. Kyle just starred in confusion.

"Hey sweets." Speed said holding his arms out as the girl ran and jumped in them.

Kyle and Wally exchanged confused glances with one another.

"Dudes, I would like you to meet my special friend Vienna Harrison. Vie, this is Kyle and Wally, the other parts of SME." Speed said as he stood up holding Vie.

"Harrison?" Kyle asked.

"This is Jude's daughter." Speed stated.

"Hi." Vie said quietly.

"She is adorable." Wally said tickling her. "Do you know a Mrs. Raymond?"

"She is my teacher." Vie replied.

"That is my cousin." Wally said smiling.

"So what brings you here?" Kyle asked still in shock.

"Speedy said I could stop by and I didn't get to give him his present last night when Tommy scared him away." Vie said as Speed sat her down. Vie quickly searched her book bag for her present. "Here."

Speed grabbed the card and looked at it, then he unwrapped the present. He saw the picture and then the frame he knew Vie had made herself. "Thank you so much Vie, I am going to hang this up where everyone can see it." Speed said picking her up.

"Your welcome, I have to go now. Uncle Mason and Uncle Chaz are waiting for me." Vie said.

"Ok, I will see you later." Speed said.

"I love you Speedy." Vie said before she gave Speed a kiss.

"I love you too Vie, tell your mommy I said hi." Speed said as he walked Vie to the door.

When Speed got back, Wally and Kyle were looking at the picture and the card.

"I love you Speedy!" Kyle said in a high-pitched voice laughing.

"Shove it." Speed replied not seeing the humor.

"You forgot to tell us you had a daughter." Wally said.

"She isn't mine, I asked. She is too young to be mine and from the way Jude talked, her dad was some jerk who wanted nothing to do with her." Speed said.

"Dude, she looks just like you." Kyle said as he showed Speed the picture.

"Nah, I don't think so." Speed replied.

"Monica teaches seven and eight year olds, so that would make her the right age." Wally said.

"Jude said she was six." Speed replied.

"There are things called lies dude. She is like a girl version of you." Kyle said.

"Dudes, Jude would have told me if I we had a kid. I know she would have because she knew I wanted one. Just face it, I was not the lucky one." Speed said looking at the picture of him, Jude and Vie. She really did look like him, but she couldn't be his.

"What was with the Uncle Mason and Uncle Chaz thing?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know." Speed replied.

"You don't think that Mason is dating boy band Chaz?" Wally asked.

"Nah…well…maybe…it wouldn't be a surprise." Speed said.

--------------------

"Hey Princess, want to go home or go to work with me?" Tommy asked Wednesday as he picked Vienna up.

"Where is mommy?" Vie asked skipping to the car.

"She is at the studio." Tommy replied.

"Is Speedy there?" Vie asked quickly.

"I don't know." Tommy lied. He knew SME was there and he knew Speed was going to create problems. That was all Speed ever did…create problems.

"I want to go to work. I drew Uncle Kwest a picture today." Vie said as she climbed in the Hummer.

--------------------

Tommy walked into G-Major with Vie sitting on his shoulders laughing.

"There is the little monster!" Mason said as he grabbed Vie off Tommy's shoulders.

"AAHH!" Vie screamed as Mason tickled her.

"Where is Jude?" Tommy asked.

"Press conference, Kwest is recording in Studio 3 with SME. They are working on a new song for their homecoming performance." Mason replied.

"Ok, to Studio 3 it is, can you watch her?" Tommy asked.

"NO! I want to go with you!" Vie shouted trying to get down.

"Why don't you come in Studio 2 with me? I can teach you some guitar." Mason said.

"I want to see Speedy." Vie said as she started to cry.

"Alright, let's go." Tommy said as Vie grabbed his hand.

"_I'd like to be like you,  
With a rep like yours my little hunny,  
I'm not sure what I can do,  
Just know that I aint no false money._

_So what does it all mean?  
To try so hard to get the right words out,  
Oh I wish I could come clean,  
I've given my all, but I have my doubts_

_That one day when he is gone,  
I'll get my chance to ask you out,  
And then I'll show my colorful life"_ Speed sang until Kwest cut him off.

"Kyle, tone it down, Wally speed it up, Speed keep up with your band." Kwest shouted over the microphone.

"He is worse then Squinty Frown." Kyle mumbled.

"I heard that." Tommy said.

"Fine, try two million?" Speed said as he waited for the cue.

Vie sat there and watched. Speed knew she was there so he made an effort to acknowledge her. That made Tommy mad.

"Great guys, maybe Vie should be here more often!" Kwest said.

"I like it!" Vie shouted causing everyone to laugh.

"So, are we done for today?" Wally asked.

"I think so, I will mix it and you guys practice." Kwest said.

"Did it meet Q's standards?" Speed asked before the guys put their stuff away.

"Sounds good." Tommy said not really paying attention.

"Can I go see Speedy?" Vie asked Tommy.

"Let her in here." Speed said.

"Please?" Vie asked sticking her bottom lip out.

"Go." Tommy said as Vie ran to Speed.

Tommy and Kwest sat there watching SME play with Vie. Tommy noticed how Vie stuck to Speed like glue. Tommy knew that he had to get rid of Speed or things might come crashing down. **and you not reviewing wouldn't help much either ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all my reviewers like always. Your reviews make me smile. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

That night when Vie got home, her mom and Tommy were still fighting.

"Mommy, can you finish teaching me the song please." Vie asked after her homework was done.

"Did you do all your homework?" Jude asked.

"Yes mommy, can I please finish learning it now?" Vie asked again.

"Ok, grab the guitar and we will practice." Jude said as she put her work to the side.

Jude and Vie worked for two hours on the song. Vie had the lyrics down and could almost play it perfectly for her mom. She wanted to have it down by next Friday; that was the day she was going to play it for Speed. Jude wasn't sure why Vie was so persistent on learning it, but she was. They were going to work on it every night until that Friday. Tommy listened but never said much, he didn't approve of Jude teaching Vie how to play the guitar. That was why he never made time to teach Vie.

--------------------

Thursday afternoon, Speed was sitting in his apartment working on a song when he got a phone call.

"ViegothurtandIcan'tpickheruporgetaholdofanyone." The voice said in hysterics.

"Jude? Is that you?" Speed asked.

"Yes." Jude replied.

"Now what happened?" Speed asked.

"I don't know. The school called me and said Vienna was hurt and that someone needed to come get her."

"Ok."

"Tommy and I have an extremely crucial meeting in five minutes that we can't get out of. I can't get a hold of anyone either. I didn't know who else to call." Jude said crying even harder.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Speed asked.

"Please? I don't know what else to do."

"Ok, I am on my way."

"Thanks Speed, I will call the school and let them know." Jude said hanging up.

Speed grabbed his coat and hurried to the school. He started to wonder what could have happened only making it worse. Jude was obviously upset so something bad had to of happened right?

"Hi, I am here to get Vienna Harrison." Speed said nervously as he stood in the office at school.

"May I ask who you are?" The secretary asked.

"He is ok." Monica said walking around the corner.

"Alright Ms. Raymond." The secretary replied as she handed Speed a clipboard.

"Come with me Speed." Monica said as she led him down a hall.

"What happened? She didn't break anything did she? She didn't get into a fight did she?" Speed asked worriedly.

"She is fine. Her and another little girl got into and argument. The little girl called her a liar and Vie told her she knew nothing. Next thing anyone knew, the girl pushed Vie off the top of the slide. Vie hit her head and has a bump on it. Her arm is scrapped up as well." Monica explained.

"Oh god, I don't have to take her to the hospital or anything. That other girl better have been punished." Speed said angrily.

"I took care of it and she doesn't need to be taken to the hospital. Just tell Jude to watch the bump on her head." Monica said.

"Alright, where is she?" Speed asked.

"Vie, someone is here to get you." Monica said.

Vie shuffled around the corner dragging her book bag. She was still crying, but not as much. Her cheeks were all red and her eyes where puffy.

"Oh baby, come here." Speed said as he walked over and picked her up. He knew she had to be upset since she didn't run and jump in his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Ummmhmmm" Vie said as he buried her face between his neck and shoulder.

"You go home and rest up Vie. I will see you tomorrow." Monica said as Speed and Vie left.

"Ms. Raymond, was that Vincent Spiederman?" The secretary asked.

"Yea, it was." Monica said, as she got ready to go get her class from art.

"So, he is her dad?"

"To my knowledge, no, but that doesn't mean a thing." Monica said walking off.

--------------------

Speed was planning on taking Vie back to the apartment to rest when he had an idea to cheer her up.

"Pick anyone you want." Speed said as him and Vie stood in the Build-A-Bear Workshop.

"What one do you like?" Vie asked as she looked at the wide assortment of animals.

"I really like the simple teddy bear. Feel how soft it is." Speed said as he picked one up.

"I want this one then." Vie said taking it from his hands.

"Are you sure?" Speed asked and Vie nodded.

Vie and Speed went through the whole process of building her a teddy bear and buying it four outfits. Once the bear was done, they headed back to the apartment.

"Why don't you take a nap till mommy gets here?" Speed asked as he sat her stuff down.

"Ok." Vie replied yawning as she held onto her bear.

Speed took her into his room and tucked her into the bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before joining the guys in the family room. At 5pm, Jude showed up.

"Hey Jude." Wally said opening the door.

"Hey, is Speed and Vie here?" Jude asked. She looked worried.

"Speed is in the family room and Vie is asleep your guys' old room." Wally said as Jude walked in the apartment.

"Hey, let's go get her." Speed said as he came around the corner.

"How is she? I didn't get a lot of info." Jude asked as her and Speed stood in the doorway to his room. Kyle and Wally were around the corner unnoticed watching and listening to everything.

"She is ok, she has a nice size bump and several scratches. Probably some bruises. She would only show me her knee." Speed replied.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't home. I really could not get a hold of anyone."

"No problem, if you ever need help with her in any way, call me."

"I will keep that in mind. She looks so sweet, I don't want to wake her up."

"Yea, she does."

"Well, it is now or never." Jude said as she stepped in.

"Wait." Speed said.

"What?"

"I was wondering…well tomorrow is Friday and all…if you wanted to go on another date with me?" Speed asked nervously.

"I would love to…" Jude was saying.

"Really?" Speed asked not letting Jude finish.

"But I am sort of going out to dinner with Tommy tomorrow night…" Jude replied feeling awful as Speed's expression changed from happiness to hurt.

"Oh, that is fine. Maybe another time; we should probably go wake Vie." Speed said walking away.

"Wait Speed, let me finish for once." Jude said.

"Fine." Speed said not really caring.

"But if you are not doing anything Saturday night I am free. Vie is staying with Jamey so I am pretty much on my own. I would love to go out then."

"Seriously?"

"Totally dude." Jude said laughing.

"What time is good for you?" Speed asked walking up to Jude.

"I work till 2pm, I would need 2 hours to get home and ready. So anytime after 4pm." Jude replied.

"How about I pick you up at 6pm then?"

"I was thinking more like you coming over at 4pm and then we could go wherever."

"That will always work." Speed said as he wrapped his arms around Jude's waist and kissed her.

--------------------

"Dude, do you think?" Wally said to Kyle.

"Looks like it." Kyle replied.

"Juderman might actually get back together, no shush they are stopping." Wally stated.

--------------------

"Well, I better get my daughter and go." Jude said once her and Speed separated.

"Yea, you better." Speed said after he kissed her again.

Jude woke Vie up and took her. Speed stood next to the window watching them leave.

"Dude, you got it bad." Kyle said walking up to him.

"I love her so much. If eight years did anything, it was to make me love her even more." Speed replied watching Jude start her car.

"Well, I hope everything works out." Kyle said as he walked away.

**Now, if I were you, I would review because a secret might possibly be revealed next chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, you know the drill. Read and review. Hope you enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Masey, can I go to work and see mommy?" Vie asked as she climbed in Mason's car Friday after school.

"Vie, your mommy said to come get you and take you home with me." Mason replied.

"Call her please." Vie whined.

"She said we can go down there for a while." Mason said after a few minutes.

"YAY! Is Speedy there?" Vie asked.

"I don't know. Where did you get that teddy bear?"

"Speedy and I made it yesterday when he picked me up from school."

"That was nice, what is its name?"

"Zoe, we named her together. He said that if he ever had a little girl he would name her Zoe since mommy stole his favorite name for me!" Vie said hugging her bear. Mason couldn't help but think_ are you really that stupid to believe Jude's story. Think about Jude's kids name for crying out loud_.

"You really like him don't you?" Mason asked.

"I love Speedy, I want him to be my daddy. I don't care if I ever find my real daddy if I got Speedy. I think mommy loves him too. He stayed in mommy's room every night but the night he sang me to sleep after I woke up. He told me he loves mommy a lot." Vie said

--------------------

"So, how is the little fighter?" Wally asked Jude as she passed SME in the lobby at G-Major.

"Better, her head still hurts." Jude said sitting on the side of the couch for a minute.

"So, why did the little girl push her?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, I can't get it out of her. Speed, would you give it a shot? Mason, Sadie, Chaz, and Tommy can't either." Jude asked.

"Sure." Speed replied as he put his hand on Jude's knee.

"Ok, we have a question, are Mason and Chaz dating?" Wally asked.

"Have been for two years, they live together." Jude replied.

"Is Chaz the shake your ass in tight white pants Chaz?" Speed asked.

"Yes and if you dare say that to him he will severely injure you." Jude replied not laughing.

"Nice to know." Kyle said.

"MOMMY!" They heard someone shout.

"There is my princess." Jude said as she picked Vie up to hug her.

"Masey has a note from Mrs. Raymond to you. And guess what?" Vie said excitedly.

"What?" Jude asked pretending to be just as excited.

"In music today the teacher said that I was doing too good." Vie said kicking to get down.

"That is great." Jude replied.

"Looks like there will be another rock star born." Kyle said. "She will be just like her m…"

"Just like me! Her favorite guitarist around." Speed said butting in.

"Dude, she doesn't know Red's past." Wally whispered to Kyle as Speed made sure Jude stayed still.

"How is Zoe Bear?" Speed asked as Vie sat on his lap.

"GREAT!" Vie shouted as she hugged the bear.

"You got her that?" Jude asked. She saw the bear but never thought once about where it came from.

"We built it together." Vie said as she held the bear up to her mom.

"Hey sweets, how about we go get some ice cream and let mommy get to work?" Speed asked Vie.

"I have never seen Vie take to someone like that. It took her three months to even hug Chaz. One week and she loves him." Mason said once they were out of sight.

"Seriously, that bear he bought her has not left her sight. I had to take it from her when she took her bath because she was determined to take it with her."

"Well, she might just be one of the keys to keeping Speed in Toronto." Kyle said.

"Look at this way too, if you and Speed were to get married, Vie would instantly take to him as her dad. He would love to have Vie as his daughter. He hung up that picture of you three in the family room where he can look at it." Wally said.

"Hold up, Speed and me married? We are just friends. Second of all, what picture?" Jude asked extremely confused.

"We were just saying, I mean you two had a pretty emotionally heated homecoming and are going out on a date. I figured you two were dating and Speed has been in the best mood since before we can remember." Wally explained.

"The picture is the three of you laying in the snow together smiling. Vie decorated a frame for it and gave it to Speed." Kyle added.

"I didn't know she did that." Jude said looking at Mason.

"Don't look at me." Mason said.

"I got to go." Jude said as she got up. She was feeling uncomfortable.

"Dudes, she is scared of getting hurt again. She has never gotten over him, no matter how much she says she has." Mason said before leaving.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Speed and Vie were in hospitality getting ice cream.

"How are your arm and leg and head?" Speed asked as he handed Vie her ice cream. She was sitting on the counter.

"My head hurts the worst." Vie said as she touched the bump.

"Aw, would a kiss make it better?" Speed asked.

Vie nodded her head yes and Speed kissed the side of her head. "All better?"

"Yup." Vie said taking a big bite of her ice cream.

"Will you tell me why you got into that fight please?" Speed asked as he leaned against the counter next to her.

Vie shook her head no.

"Please Vienna? I won't tell your mom if you don't want me to. Someone needs to know."

Vie just starred at him.

"Please Vienna? Your mom is so worried. If I knew I could tell her everything is ok. I promise not to tell unless you say I can."

Vie still just starred at him.

"I will tell you a secret in return. One that no one knows, not your mommy, or Kyle, or Wally."

"It was about mommy. I can't tell her because it would make her cry. I don't like it when she cries. Then if she started to cry because of what I said, Tommy would get mad and yell at me. Then mommy would lock herself in her room like she does when she has her bad days." Vie said as she stared at her feet.

"Tell me please." Speed said as he walked in front of her.

"Jamey and I were talking about you and mommy. Christy heard us and said her uncle knew mommy."

"Ok."

"Well, she said her uncle said mommy was an awful person and hurt people. She said her uncle also said mommy was an ugly whore. I don't know what whore means but I know it is bad just from how she said it. I said mommy wasn't any of those things. She then said no one would ever love my mommy and Tommy only used her for the benefits."

"Is there more?"

"I said that was a lie and Tommy loved both of us and lived with us because he wanted to. Then I said that you loved mommy a lot. She said her uncle said you were a giant idiot who knew nothing unless it involved a guitar, rollerblades, or banging a girl. I didn't understand the last part. She also said that you left eight years ago because you and mommy made a big mistake and you couldn't handle the responsibilities and you would be leaving soon because you only cared about yourself and making money and that you are not nearly as good as you think you are." Vie explained as she started crying.

"Why did she push you?"

"Because I told her she was a stupid whore and I smacked her." Vie cried.

"Vie, you don't know what a whore is right?" Speed asked trying to hold in his laughter. It shouldn't have been funny, but to Speed, a little girl calling another little girl a stupid whore made him laugh.

"No, I just know it was bad. She called mommy it."

"Vie, don't call anyone a whore until you are sixteen and know the meaning of it."

"Can't you tell me?" Vie asked in between sniffles.

"No, you are not old enough. Now did anything else happen?"

"She pushed me off the slide and then Mrs. Raymond came running with Jamey."

"Do you know her uncle's name?" Speed asked.

"Nathaniel, I don't know his last name." Vie said.

"I don't know him. Can I tell mommy?" Speed asked.

"No, she will cry then." Vie said as her crying became harder.

"Ok, ok, please stop crying. I don't like seeing pretty girls cry. I won't tell mommy." Speed said as he hugged Vie.

"Tell me your secret." Vie said as she wrapped her little arms around his neck so he could hold her.

"Ok, when your mommy and I were fifteen I really liked her. We did not get along, we use to always fight and I was not always nice. Well, I was too scared to tell her that I liked her and was even more scared that she wouldn't like me. So I became her secret admirer. For four months I sent her things. I sent flowers, candy, guitar picks, and some jewelry. Everything had a little poem with it and I always signed it _love your secret admirer_. No one knows that but you." Speed said.

"Why did you never tell?"

"I was going to tell her once, but then she started to date Jamie. I was scared she wouldn't like me back so I never said anything. Even after we dated I didn't tell her because I figured she wouldn't believe it was me. She once told me she got all that stuff and I wanted to say it was me, but I was not the nicest guy then. I never told Kyle and Wally because they would have made fun of me. Now you don't tell ok?"

"I won't Speedy." Vie said as she stopped crying.

"Ok, well I think I better get you back to Mason alright?"

"Ok, can you get me from school Monday?" Vie asked as Speed headed to find Mason.

"I suppose I can. Would you mind if I brought Kyle and Wally along?"

"Nope! I see Masey and Chazzy." Vie said as they walked to Jude's office.

"Yup, there they are. I will call you Sunday night ok?"

"Yup! Bye Speedy, I love you." Vie said before she gave him a kiss.

"Love you too sweets." Speed said as he put her down.

"Bye mommy! I love you too!" Vie said as she grabbed Mason and Chaz's hands.

Chaz and Mason left with Vienna. As Speed was walking out Jude stopped him.

"Did she tell you anything?" Jude asked worried.

"She told me, but I promised I wouldn't tell you." Speed replied.

"What? You have to tell me, she won't know."

"I promised her, hell, I even told her a secret just to be safe. One no one knows."

"She is a kid, she will tell."

"No she won't because she was serious about this. I am taking care of it. If I thought it was that bad, I would tell you. Just give me a couple days to work this out."

"I guess so, she must trust you more then me." Jude said a little disappointed.

"That is not it. I will tell you this, she is not telling you because she doesn't want you to be upset. When her mommy is upset she is upset."

"Alright."

"Yup, I will see you tomorrow at 4 right?"

"You got it." Jude said as Speed kissed her lightly on the lips.

**Ok, so the secret wasn't that big, but cute right? And there was yet another clue in there. Well, review and tell me what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome. Now you can read and enjoy and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Hey Monica, can you come over tonight?" Speed said into his phone as he left G-Major.

"Sure, I will be over in an hour." Monica replied unsure.

An hour later, Monica showed up at the apartment.

"Hey, are the guys here?" Monica asked as she walked in.

"Nope, just me and you." Speed said making his way to the couch.

"So, what do you want to do?" Monica asked feeling awkward.

"Talk, maybe something else." Speed replied.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"What can you tell me about the little girl who pushed Vienna and her Uncle."

"I can't talk to you about that." Monica said standing up. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Kitchen." Speed said walking after her.

"Want anything?" Monica asked not realizing Speed was right behind her.

"You seem tense." Speed said as he started to massage her shoulders.

"That feels good." Monica said forgetting about her drink.

"Ummhmmm." Speed hummed as he worked his hands down Monica's back. _She is right where I want her._

"Anything you want to tell me?" Speed asked.

"No." Monica said.

"Ok." Speed replied as he started to kiss her neck and move his hands inside her shirt to massage her back.

"Ooohhh Speed." Monica sighed.

"Who is Christy's Uncle?" Speed asked after a couple minutes. Speed knew Monica's weaknesses and used that to his advantage.

"It is Nathaniel, the guy who she met in Barry. The same guy who took the pictures of her and undressing and topless. The same guy who came back and tried date rape her and you found him. That is her Uncle. Please stop before I do something I regret." Monica said crying.

"Oh my god." Speed said as he sat on the couch. It brought back so many bad memories.

"_Hey Speed, it is Sadie. I know you and Jude broke up but are still talking. Is she with you? She said was writing a song tonight and she won't answer her phone. I figured song writing and you went together. I just wanted to warn her that the creep Nathaniel is in town apparently looking for her. I am worried about her being near him after the pictures and everything. Please call me or have her." Speed's voicemail said. _

_Speed replayed the message two times. He had not seen Jude at all that day. She never once mentioned anything to anyone on song writing. Jude had been acting funny the other day as well. He started to get worried. He figured he better not call Sadie. She sounded worried enough and telling her he knew nothing would just make it worse. He got in his car and started driving around to random places. He finally saw her car outside a local bar._

"_Have you seen Jude Harrison?" Speed asked the bartender. _

"_Is that here over there?" The bartender said as he pointed to a blonde girl in the corner making out with a guy. _

"_Thanks." Speed said walking off._

"_Jude, is that you?" Speed asked as he walked up to the blonde. _

_The girl pulled away from the guy and looked at him. Sure enough, it was Jude. She looked awful; she looked like she had been drugged almost. He then saw the guy, he had only seen pictures in the paper of Nathaniel, but he knew it was him. _

"_Vinnie, what are you doing here?" Jude asked as she tried to stand up and fell right into Speed's arms._

"_Jude, are you drunk?" Speed asked._

"_Not one drink, aren't you proud?" Jude asked slurring her words._

"_Something is wrong, let me smell your breathe." Speed said worried about her as Nathaniel started to get worried. _

_Jude blew in his face._

"_Let me look at your eyes." Speed said. He did not smell any alcohol in her breathe but she was not all there. _

"_Jude, your eyes are all glassy. What did you do?" Speed said as he adjusted Jude in his arms._

"_Came here to meet Nathaniel, he got a couple beers and me some soda." Jude said as she looked around and saw Nathaniel trying to make a break for it. _

"_Jude, did your drink taste funny? Were you with him when he got it?" Speed asked getting really worried._

"_It tasted a teeny tiny funny. I wasn't with him when he…" Jude was saying then passed out._

_Speed looked around ready to attack but Nathaniel was nowhere in sight. Speed took Jude home with him and called Sadie. They reported it to the authorities but nothing was ever done. Then and there Speed promised to never let anyone harm "his" Jude. _

"Speed that is why I wouldn't tell you." Monica said sitting beside him.

"I needed to know. Vienna told me what happened yesterday and I said I would take care of it. He just brings back so many bad memories."

"I know Speed, you have got to stop the seduction process to get information from people, especially me. You are the only one who knows I can't resist that, that is the reason I got the first divorce."

"What?"

"Whoops."

"Monica, what did you mean?"

"You know a year after you left and you heard the rumor Tommy and Jude and we kept meeting at random hotels for four months?"

"Yea."

"I was married all four of those months. My husband caught me the last time."

"I ruined your marriage?" Speed asked in shock.

"It was doomed to begin with, but sort of. I could never tell you. I tried but every time I showed up you looked so hurt and upset. Then I would lose my motivation to tell you because I didn't want to cause anymore pain." Monica said.

"_Is it true?" Speed asked Monica as she walked into the hotel room. _

"_Speed, it was true four months ago, and it still is." Monica replied as she looked at him. She had to tell him she was married, but he looked so…broken. _

"_I thought she loved me. I was so stupid. I gave that girl everything there was to give and now look at me. I am a no good loser." _

"_No you aren't Speed. You are so much more. You are a terrific guy, she is the one who lost."_

"_Then why do I still feel so empty and alone? All I have in life is my music and then you every three weeks." _

"_Forget her Speed. She is not worth it. Try finding someone else and I am always a call away." Monica said._

_Speed didn't reply, he just started massaging her shoulders. _

"_Speed?" _

"_Sssh, I need the company." Speed said as he started to lay kisses on her neck._

"_No, Speed, we can't do it again." Monica said. She wanted to make things right. She really did. _

"_Nothing has to happen." Speed said as he bit down on her neck inflicting little sighs and moans. A few minutes later Monica felt his hands go up her shirt. She turned around and was about to say something. As she opened her mouth to speak, her lips were taken over by Speed's lips. There again she let him get the best of her._

_The next morning Monica left the hotel room after Speed did. She walked to her car and saw her husband sitting on the hood. He handed her the divorce papers and said a few things before he left her there alone. _

"How many people know?"

"You and Wally."

"That is it?"

"When we got the divorce, I asked for him to sign an agreement that the affair would not be told to anyone. He agreed so the secret is pretty much safe."

"I am so sorry, I feel so bad."

"Speed, that was seven years ago."

"Monica, is Vienna mine?" Speed asked after a few minutes.

"I am not one hundred percent, but I think she is. Don't say anything. One guy once told some people that she was and Tommy apparently took care of him. Jude never talks about Vienna's dad. Do you think?"

"I think that I have myself wishing she was so bad that I believe it. I am so stupid, she is too young to be mine."

"Too young?"

"Yea, I wasn't sleeping with Jude in the time frame for her to get pregnant and all." Speed said getting up.

Monica just starred at him. She had no clue what to say. This right then and there had her determined even more to figure out Jude Harrison's little secret.

--------------------

Ten pm that night, Speed found himself in Barry. He didn't know how he managed to get there but he was there and standing in front of a small house.

"Can I help you?" A tall, dark haired guy asked.

"Are you Nathaniel?" Speed asked.

"Yes, can I help you? Wait, your Spiederman aren't you?" Nathaniel asked.

"Oh yea, you can help me." Speed said before he punched him right in the face. "You never curse Jude Harrison again. You make your bitch of a niece Christy apologize to Vienna Harrison Monday. And I did not run away because of any fucking mistake. If I find out that you run your mouth anymore, you will be talking through a machine. Go it? I also advise this little meeting stays between you and me. If there is no apologize by Wednesday, I will be back and I **won't** be alone."

Nathaniel just starred as he held his face and watched Speed walk away to his car.

"I feel a whole lot better know." Speed said to himself as he drove away.

**We now know all about Monica and Speed, but there are still plenty more secrets and a Juderman date to come. Review if you want to see that ;) **

**New chapter up Monday at the earliest, I leave for a weekend at the grandparents tomorrow and wont get back till late Sunday and work super early Monday. So that gives you plenty of review time, hehe**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is a new chapter as promised. This gives some flashbacks as well, and maybe a little clue.  
Hope you guys enjoy and review! Oh, and thanks to my reviewers for reviewing. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Jude? Where are you?" Speed yelled as he walked in Jude's house. She had left a message for him to just come in.

"Upstairs, you can come on up." Jude yelled back.

Speed took off his shoes that were all wet from the snow and walked upstairs. He found Jude sitting in her bathroom on the sink putting on her makeup.

"Sorry, I got tied up at work and I am running late." Jude apologized.

"No problem at all. I don't have reservations at any place so when we leave, we leave." Speed said as he starred at Jude.

"Oh, what are we doing then?" Jude asked confused.

"I thought we might just pick a random restaurant then go to a movie. Maybe after the movie we could head back to my place. The guys are out tonight and probably won't be back so it would just be us. Like old times almost." Speed said smiling as he watched Jude walk towards him.

"Yea, about after the date. I think I will come back here." Jude said as she walked past him.

"Come on Jude."

"Speed, I realize that we sort of hooked up every night…and morning…and I don't regret it. I just think that this might be going too fast and all. I want to go slow, just causally date." Jude confessed.

"Oh, well, nothing has to happen. I mean just come over and we can talk. There is so much I want to ask you and now is my chance. You can stay in my room and I will sleep on the couch or kick Wally out of his bed if he does come home. Hell, come over for several hours and then I will drive you home."

"I don't know."

"Just pack a few things and then you can decide. If you want nothing to happen, I promise to grant that."

"I didn't say that I didn't want a kiss." Jude said as she smiled at how Speed was thinking of any way to be with her. That was something she always loved about him, he put her first.

"Please Jude?" Speed asked as he walked closer.

"Fine, I will consider it. If I chose to stay I will just wear a shirt of yours and you can sleep with Wally." Jude said as she kissed his cheek. "What happened to your hand? It is all bruised."

"Oh, I uh…I shut it in the car door last night. Was a little tipsy and didn't move fast enough." Speed lied as Jude looked at his knuckles that were bruised and swollen from punching Nathaniel.

------------------

Dinner went great. Jude and Speed found a little café where they ate by candlelight. They then went to a movie. Speed was the happiest person alive through out the movie due to the fact Jude put up the armrest and cuddled up next to him. Now Speed was lying on his bed as Jude changed into a shirt of his.

"Wow." Was all Speed could say as Jude walked out in only a button down shirt of his with her hair falling on her shoulders.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Jude said as she noticed Speed in a pair of pajama pants.

"Well, want to talk anymore or are you ready to go to bed?" Speed asked getting up.

"I think I am ready to go to bed." Jude said.

"Ok, good night. If you need anything I will be in the next room." Speed said as he kissed her cheek and walked off.

"Wait, you can stay here. No, actually I want you to stay here." Jude said as Speed turned around with a smile.

Speed walked back to the bed and climbed under the covers next to her. They laid there facing each other for five minutes, just smiling. Jude put her hand on Speed's cheek and slowly caressed it before she kissed him. As the kiss deepened, Jude and Speed moved closer and closer to each other. Speed had ran his hand up the back of Jude's shirt and pulled away suddenly.

"Are you not wearing underwear?" Speed asked with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Jude asked pretending to be shocked.

"You don't have underwear on and may I ask why? AND do not give me the _I don't like to wear them to bed_ line because I know you too well." Speed replied.

"Because they get in the way." Jude said laughing.

"But nothing was going to happen tonight." Speed said as he put his head against Jude's.

"Well, that was just a test. A test to see if you wanted me for me or me for the sex. Let's just say you passed so it is time to get rewarded." Jude said as she started to unbutton the shirt.

-------------------

A couple hours later, Jude laid with her head on Speed's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"If I got rewards like this for passing test in school I would have been an A plus student." Speed said breaking their silence.

"Same here." Jude replied as she rubbed Speed's cheek.

"Ok, can I ask you three questions about anything?"

"Three, I will decided if I answer or not."

"Fine here is one. Why did you name Vienna, Vienna?"

Jude laid there for a minute thinking.

_Speed and Jude laid in bed wrapped in their covers curled up together. _

"_If we were ever to have a baby, what would you want to name it?" Jude asked out of nowhere. _

"_I don't know. Boy or girl?" Speed replied._

"_Ok, girl." Jude stated. _

"_Hmm, I would want her to have part of my name in it. I would want us to name her Vienna. Vienna Spiederman, you could pick the middle name." Speed replied as he really thought it out. _

"_I like that. Vienna is pretty, what if we had a boy?" _

"_I don't know. Maybe Jonathan or how about Jansen."_

"_I like those too. What if we were to name it Vincent?"_

"_Hell no. What is with the baby talk?" Speed asked. " Are you pregnant, are we going to be parents?" Speed asked excitedly after a minute._

"_No, I was just thinking. Sadie had me thinking and why would I be pregnant? I mean I am on the pill and all."_

"_You haven't been for several months Jude."_

"_Oh yea, I forgot. But you always use protection right?"_

_Speed just half smiled at Jude._

"_Speed!" _

"_Hey, you never once protested about it and I let you know too. Just admit you don't care and you would not mind if we had a baby."_

"_Whatever, maybe some day you and I can have a baby."_

"_I would love that, and maybe that someday will be in nine months."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_I don't know. I have this feeling that tonight I finally succeeded." _

"_Succeeded in getting me pregnant? Why do you think that?"_

"_Because something was different tonight. It was more special and I swear there was more love in it then ever. It had to form a baby." Speed said as he held Jude close._

_What they didn't know was that night did have something special in store for them. Sadly, they might never get to experience it…together._

"When I had Vie, I was all alone. Her father wasn't there and never once mentioned anything. I have been on mine own since the first trimester of my pregnancy. I didn't know if I was having a boy or a girl. I had a name picked out for a boy but when I had Vie, the first thing I thought of was you and me discussing names before and how much I loved Vienna. Therefore I had Vienna." Jude explained remembering that day and how scared she was.

"Ok, who is Vie's father?" Speed asked.

"Not answering unless you want me to break down and lose it." Jude replied.

"Fine, want to go to sleep?" Speed asked disappointed.

"You have one more question." Jude said.

"Ok, who is better in bed, me or Tommy?" Speed asked after a few minutes.

"Wow. Tommy is bigger and awesome." Jude said watching Speed's face turn sour. "But you go longer and definitely the best."

Speed leaned down and gave her a kiss. He had the biggest smile and held Jude as close to him as he could.

-----------------

The next morning Jude woke up to her cell phone ringing. As she tried to reach for it, she couldn't move. Speed had his arm around her waist holding her tight to him. She finally got it. It took several tries because every time she moved away he pulled her closer and held on tighter.

"Hello?" Jude said into her phone.

"Mommy, where are you?" The voice replied.

"Hey baby, I am at a friend's house." Jude said not wanting Vie to find out she was with Speed.

"Oh, can I go to lunch with Jamey? Masey said he would pick me up later. He is taking me to the mall and then we are going to practice the song you are teaching me." Vie said.

"Ok, that is fine. Call me later." Jude replied.

"I will." Vie said.

"I love you so much, ok?" Jude asked.

"I love you too mommy!" Vie said then hung up.

"I love you too." Jude heard Speed mumble. It made her laugh but feel guilty all at once. She looked at him and remembered how much she loved Speed in the morning. There was always this stage of sleep she wanted to catch him in. He would reveal anything to her.

"_Vinnie, I love you." Jude whispered to Speed._

"_I love you too." Speed replied still asleep._

"_Do you have any special plans for my birthday?" Jude asked, her birthday was three days away._

"_A lot." Speed replied._

"_What are they?"_

"_I am taking you to a hotel where Darius got us the honeymoon suite. There we will arrive at night and order room service. The next day we will go to a couples massage since you want one then we head to the room. At 7pm I got us a romantic dinner planned out. After dinner I plan on taking you back to the room for a romantic bath in the heart shaped tub." Speed revealed unknowingly. _

"_How are you getting me to the hotel?"_

"_We will go to your parents at 2 for lunch and celebrating then we won't go home. I will have a bag packed and hidden in the car."_

"_What are you getting me?"_

"_A diamond, star shaped ring to match the necklace from last year."_

"_Real?"_

"_Real diamonds, real white gold."_

"_Was it expensive?"_

"_Very, my parents are paying for part of it so it is a joint gift. I have been saving up for this birthday for months."_

"_When are you giving it to me?"_

"_At the hotel, I don't know when."_

"_I would love to get it at dinner with shinny wrapping paper and a HUGE bow and a poem declaring your love for me." Jude said. She knew this was wrong to take advantage of Speed, but she loved everything he would reveal to her. It actually made her feel better about herself. _

"_Ok."_

"_What if I were to tell you I wanted to become a reborn virgin and wait till marriage?"_

"_Want to get married?"_

"_No marriage until we are twenty-seven."_

"_I will become a reborn virgin too." Speed replied. That made Jude feel better. She also had to make sure to put the birthday stuff far back in his mind. ._

"_If you had to choose between never kissing me again or never having sex with me again, which would you choose?"_

"_No sex, kissing is more important. Plus we don't have sex, we make love."_

"_Choose, no kissing or no talking." _

"_No kissing. Talking to you is more important. I wouldn't know how you felt, what you liked, what you wanted, what you hated, what you needed if we couldn't talk."_

"_What is your favorite physical feature on me?"_

"_Your eyes, I can see the world in them."_

"_Why do you love me?"_

"_Because you are my perfect girl. You are everything I want and more. You love me for me and wouldn't change for anyone." _

"_Would you give anything up in order to keep me?"_

"_I would give anything up for you, even my life." _

"_How do you want to die?"_

"_With you in my arms. Preferably having hot, kinky sex at a very, very old age with you that way I die happy." _

"_I love you." _

"_And I love you." Speed said before he rolled over. _

_Three days later, Speed held true to his birthday statement. Jude loved it all and loved Speed just as much. _

Jude got Speed to let go of her enough that she could lay on her back.

"Hey Speed, what are you dreaming about?" Jude asked, she couldn't resist it.

"You." He replied. She knew he was still asleep by the way he talked and how he barely moved.

"Why do you care about me and Vienna so much?"

"I never stopped caring for you. There is something about Vienna that makes me feel like I should be there for her. She needs a dad figure and she loves me. It makes me feel important by being there for her."

"Did you ever stop loving me?"

"Never."

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"I don't know. I lost count after flavor forty."

"When was that?"

"A year after I left."

"Whom did you lose your virginity to?" Jude asked, she never knew who was his first.

"You." Speed mumbled.

"What?" Jude asked loudly. She never knew that.

"You."

"But when we first had sex, you said had done it twice when I asked you."

"I had, twice with you. You asked me after."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so scared and I didn't want you to know how scared I was of it. It was so important to you that it was perfect and I didn't want to mess it up." Speed said.

"_Come on Jude." Speed said as he pulled Jude down the street towards 620. They had just been at dinner. Tonight was their night; it was the night they were going to take their relationship to the next level. They were 17, almost 18, and had managed to stay together for 4 months on their second attempt. They knew they were genuinely in love and no one could change that. _

"_I am coming." Jude said laughing as she ran along with Speed. _

"_Ok, now I want you to close your eyes and let me guide you." Speed said once they were in the apartment building. _

_Speed ended up carrying Jude up to the apartment. Once they got inside Jude was allowed to open her eyes. When she did she started to cry. _

"_Speed, it is perfect." Jude said as she jumped in his arms to kiss him. They were in the loft part of the apartment. In the middle of the floor was a mattress with satin sheets. Around the bed laid daisies, Jude's favorite flower. Then all over the place were candles of all shapes and sizes that made the loft glow. Jude could smell the vanilla scent. _

"_No, you are perfect." Speed said._

"_How did you do all this?"_

"_Well, don't get mad, but I had help from Wally. There was no way it could have been ready for you if he hadn't came over twenty minutes ago and lit all the candles."_

"_I am not mad, I am so happy. I love you so much Speed." Jude said as she walked over to the mattress pulling Speed down with her._

_Jude woke up the next morning wrapped in Speed's arms. She knew that that was her paradise._

"Why did you wait so long to come home?" Jude asked.

"I was scared to face you. I thought you hated me. I felt so hurt and broken and used Monica to make me feel better and then way too many other girls." That statement by Speed confused Jude, but she chose to ignore it.

"What is one of your big secrets?"

"When we were in ninth grade and had to do the kissing scene from _Romeo and Juliet_ I purposely picked you."

"You drew out of a hat."

"I was first and I cut up the names. I cut yours special so I would draw it. I wanted to kiss you so bad then but was scared to tell you."

"Go back to sleep baby." Jude said as she lightly kissed his cheek. Her little game left her feeling horrible. She really hurt Speed and she didn't know how she felt anymore**, so help her by reviewing.  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Like always, thanks to my reviewers! You guys are loved. Now enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Ok kids, here is your assignment for next week." Said Mrs. Morrison who was the Carson Hill Elementary School music teacher. "I am going to assign everyone partners and give you a topic. You are to find a song that can describe it."

The bell rang and everyone headed back to their class, music was in the middle of the day for Vie and Jamey.

"I got you for my partner again!" Jamey said in excitement.

"I know, our topic is over rated." Vie replied.

"Cool, want to work on it Saturday when we go to Tasha's?" Jamey asked.

"Ok, did I tell you that all of SME is picking me up today?" Vie asked.

"That is cool." Jamey replied.

"Vie, I am sorry for pushing you and saying all those mean things." Christy said walking up. She just looked at her shoes.

"Thanks." Vie replied shocked.

Vie and Jamey continued to class talking about random things.

"Ok class, I have a special surprise today. My cousin is in a famous band and they came to join us this afternoon." Mrs. Raymond said to her class.

"Ooooo." Everyone said excitedly.

"Can anyone guess the band? Vie, Jamey you guys aren't allowed to." Mrs. Raymond said

The class started yelling random names, but no one said SME.

"Alright class. This is my cousin Wally, his two best friends, Vincent and Kyle. They are the Spiederman Mind Explosions." Monica as the class starred in awe.

"Is your class ok?" Speed asked as all the kids stood there starring at them.

"They are surprised. You are a big time celebrity, my dear." Monica replied.

"Well, who wants us to sing?" Kyle asked.

For ten minutes all the kids were pushing trying to get to Kyle, Wally, and Speed. They were asking millions of questions. After five minutes Vie gave up on trying to see Speed. She ended up going and sitting at her desk.

"Hey Speed, you might want to see your number one fan." Monica whispered pointing back to Vie who was sitting at her desk coloring and looked upset.

Speed got up and managed to get away leaving Kyle and Wally to deal with everything.

"What is my number one fan doing back here all alone looking sad?" Speed asked as he kneeled down next to Vie.

"I thought mommy was your number one fan." Vie replied not looking up.

"She is number two, you stole her spot."

"Oh."

"Vienna, what is wrong? You look so upset and you are not up there with everyone."

"You didn't notice me. You never once said hi and ignored me. I couldn't even get to you."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Come up there with me and sit on my lap."

"Really?"

"Of course." Speed replied as Vie jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." Vie said as she tried to pull him.

"It is going to cost you." Speed said as Vie laughed and kissed his nose.

Speed and Vie went back up and Vie sat on Speed's lap the whole time with a huge smiled. SME ended up playing three songs and then the school day was over.

"Guys, thanks so much for coming in. My class adored it." Monica said as she hugged them.

"No problem, are you going to dinner tonight at my moms?" Wally asked.

"See you then Wally." Monica replied.

"Date Wednesday?" Kyle whispered to her.

"Definitely." Monica replied smiling.

"I will see you later too." Monica said as she gave Speed a hug as well.

"Yup, I will be back to pick up the little princess again, right?" Speed said.

"Yup!" Vie shouted as she leaned against Speed.

"You would make an awesome dad, you know that right?" Monica asked Speed, but no one heard.

"Thanks." Speed replied as Vie laced her fingers with his and pulled him.

--------------------

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what happened at school today." Vie shouted as her and Speed walked in the house.

"What baby?" Jude asked walking around the corner.

"Speedy, Kyle and Wally came to school today and sang for the class! Speedy said I was his number one fan. Christy also apologized Speedy." Vie said.

"She did?" Speed asked with a smirk.

"Yup! Speedy, wait here." Vie said as she took off running up the stairs.

"You sang at school today?" Jude asked curiously.

"Yea, Monica asked of we would come in and visit her class. I thought Vie would like it. It was really fun." Speed said as he smiled at Jude.

"And what did Christy apologize about?"

"What happened on the playground."

"Which was?"

"Nice try."

"I thought it was."

"Did you have a good time Saturday night?"

"The best like always."

"Cool, maybe we could do it again."

"Maybe, but I am really busy right now getting ready for that G-Major celebration in a couple weeks and all the publicity for the next Instant Star."

"Besides recording, the occasional photo shoot, and various interviews I am free."

"We will see." Jude said as Speed leaned down to kiss her.

"SPEEDY!" Vie shouted as she came running around the corner and down the steps.

"Damn timing." Speed whispered as he moved away from Jude.

"Chazy took me to the mall and we made this for you!" Vie said excitedly as she handed Speed a Build-A-Bear box.

Speed opened the box and pulled out a teddy bear similar to the one he and Vie had made.

"Its name is Vienna like me since you like that name. It is for you to remember me by whenever you can't see me. It can be best friends with Zoe bear too!" Vie explained.

Speed looked at the bear in his hands and then back at the glowing little girl in front of him. He was not quite sure how to react. "Thank you so much sweets. It is going to go live in my room so nothing happens to it." Speed said as he picked Vie up to hug her. Jude just starred not sure how to react.

"I love you Speedy." Vie said as she held onto Speed.

"I love you too." Speed said before he gave her a little kiss and sat her down.

"Can Speedy stay for dinner?" Vie asked Jude.

"Not tonight honey, Tommy is taking us out with Darius." Jude explained.

"It is ok, I kind of have plans anyways. I will see you later though." Speed said as he patted Vie's head.

"Bye!" Vie and Jude said as Speed left.**to review :)  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Another new chapter. Thanks to my reviewers, I hope you guys enjoy and be sure to review!! **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Friday after school, Vienna asked to ride the bus home. Jude didn't think much of it since everyone was so busy.

"Hey there Vienna, come here to see Speed?" Kyle asked as he opened the door.

"Hi Kyle and I came to see Speedy. I want to play him a song mommy taught me." Vie said as she walked in.

"Speed you have a visitor." Kyle shouted as he led Vie into the family room.

When they got into the family room. Vie saw Speed lying on the couch scribbling in his notebook.

"Who is it?" Speed asked not looking up.

"A gorgeous strawberry blonde girl with green eyes. She looks to be around the age of seven and comes up to about Kyle's hip." Wally said walking in the family room with a sandwich.

"Hey there sweets. What brings you by?" Speed asked when he saw Vie standing with Kyle.

"I want to play you the song mommy has been teaching me. I am not very good, but I am learning." Vie explained.

"Wally get the guitars." Speed said as Vie climbed onto the couch next to him.

Vie played what she could of _There's Us_ with the help of Speed.

"For six years old girl, you are awesome." Kyle said when she was done.

"I am seven." Vie said.

"Oh yea." Kyle said looking right at Speed.

"Come over here next week and we will teach you a song or two." Wally stated.

"Really?" Vie asked shocked.

"Totally dude." Speed replied as he tickled her.

"Ok, bye guys." Vie said as she ran out of the house.

"Damn, that girl can play." Wally said once Vie was gone.

"I know, she is just like her mother." Speed replied.

"I still think that she is yours dude. You plus Jude would equal a rocking child and Vienna is a rocking child." Kyle said.

"Guys, just face it, Jude has a rocking child and I wasn't the lucky guy." Speed said. Were they right? Vienna looked a lot like him and could sing and play the guitar a lot like him at that age. No, it couldn't be. Or could it?

--------------------

"Mommy, I am home!" Vie screamed as she walked in the door. She looked around to see her mommy and Tommy talking.

"Hey honey." Jude said.

"Hey girl, how was your day?" Tommy asked.

"Good, I played that song for Speedy after school and he loved it. The guys said I was a natural. I am going to go upstairs for a while." Vie said skipping off.

"Speed? Song? Care to explain." Tommy said glaring at Jude once Vie was gone.

"She heard me playing _There's Us_ a week or two ago and wanted me to teach her. I taught her, I should have known something was up when she wanted to have it perfect by today. She must have played for Speed and the guys. She took a strong liking to Speed when he stayed with me." Jude explained.

"I don't think she should be around SME, they aren't a good influence." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you don't have any right to tell me how to raise my daughter." Jude shouted.

"What? Isn't the point of me being here to help raise her?"

"Maybe, but when you broke my heart and then brought a model a night home you lost your say."

"We called it off because you weren't in it, I was. I thought things were going fine."

"Maybe."

"Jude, maybe we can work things out. You know, with me and you."

"Could you give up your models?"

"For you yes."

"So you want to give us a try again, it could be good for Vienna."

"I have nothing to lose." Jude said right before Tommy kissed her.

--------------------

Vie was standing on the steps seeing Tommy kissing her mom. It broke her heart, but she thought just maybe it was a one-time thing. Maybe it was like when he stayed in her room, it was always when she had a bad day and was lonely. Maybe there was still hope at getting Speed as her daddy **and a review from you.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Like always, thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock and I adore reading all your reviews! Now enjoy, and be sure to review! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Ok you little punks, rules are the same as usual. Leave me alone, we will eat at 12:30." Tasha said once Vie and Jamey were in the same room as her at Vie's house. Vie and Jamey took off to Vie's room to work on their project.

"Ok, our topic is overrated and we need a song." Vie stated.

"How about we go to that lyrics site and type it in." Jamey suggested.

"Ok." Vie said as they did that.

"Here is a song." Jamey pointed out.

"It looks good, who is it by?" Vie said looking at the quick view of the lyrics.

"Your mom." Jamey said in a tone of disbelief.

"Funny, really?"

"Seriously, Jude Harrison."

"It can't be, my mommy is no where close to famous."

"Click her name now."

"Ok."

"Not famous, she has three albums according to this."

"It can't be, maybe there is someone with the same name. We will Google her."

Jamey and Vie got on Google and searched "Jude Harrison."

"Jude Harrison, First Ever Instant Star. Open that site." Jamey said.

"Ok."

"That is your mommy, look at the picture."

"It is, why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know, open another window and let's search my mommy."

"Patsy Suver, underground smash hit."

"Wow, our mommies are famous, but we have to keep this a secret."

"I know, lets do more searches on my mommy now."

"Ok, let's look at those pictures, then listen to music clips, and read the article headlines." Jamey said.

They looked and looked at hundreds of pictures.

"Your mommy looks happy. Speed is in a lot of them, Tommy is in some and so are my mommy and daddy." Jamey said.

"Yea, look, let's watch the music videos." Vie said clicking on them. They watched the music videos for _Waste My Time, Anyone But You, _and_ Not Standing Around_. Then there was live show clips. They watched the ones of _Over-rated, Me out of Me, Another Thin Line, Anyone But You, Who Am I Fooling, _and_ Skin_.

"Wow, your mommy is a good singer. Speed must have been part of her band."

"I know, he was in all of them. Did you see how she always stood close to him and shared her mic?"

"Yes, did you see how in the beginning he would kick her and as they got older he would kiss her cheek?"

"I know, that _Anyone But You_ one they kissed several times. I knew she loved him."

"Let's go read the articles." Jamey said.

"Ok, here we go."

"Jude Harrison wins Instant Star at age 15, Former Boyz Attacker produce's Jude Harrison, Jude Harrison vs. Eden Taylor, Jude Harrison Dates Rapper Shay, Jude Harrison's Unsweet Sixteen, Jude Harrison finds backup band Spiederman Mind Explosion, Jude Harrison and SME go on tour to promote first album, Jude Harrison sets Denim Jackets of Hope records with jean jacket, Jude Harrison arrested on vandalism charges, Jude Harrison booed off stage, Jude Harrison and Vin Spiederman an item?, Jude Harrison confirms relationship with guitarist, Jude Harrison and Mason Fox to perform at People's Choice, Jude Harrison wins People's Choice award, Jude Harrison wraps second album." Jamey read.

"That is a lot for two years." Vie said.

"I know, here are a couple more. Jude Harrison wraps second tour, SME to go solo, Jude Harrison and Vin Spiederman: Toronto's rocking couple of the year, Jude Harrison to Host Season Four of Instant Star, Jude Harrison and Vin Spiederman call it quits after four years, Jude Harrison hooks up with Producer Tom Quincy, Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison Call It Quits, Jude Harrison new PR officer at G-Major, SME returns to Toronto after 10 years, and Jude Harrison, Tom Quincy, Karma, and Mason Fox to host 25 Years of G-Major Hits next month." Jamey reads again.

"The last one is for next week."

"I know, but did you catch the part on her and Speed. They went out for four years."

"Wait, let's go to the one on SME." Vie said.

"SME returns to Toronto after ten years of being around the world. SME left Toronto for tour after the break-up of Jude Harrison and Vincent Spiederman." Jamey read.

"It says he left seven months before I was born, so he was with my mommy then. We need to talk to Tasha." Vie said as she took off running.

------------------

"What is it?" Tasha asked annoyed.

"How long does a baby stay in its mommy's tummy before it is born?" Vie asked.

"Nine months." Tasha replied.

------------------

"Ok, Speed left seven months before I was born; he was with my mommy till then. A baby lives in its mommy's tummy for nine months." Vie said.

"So that means he is your daddy." Jamey shouted.

"I know, but we can't let anyone know that we know." Vie stated.

"I know, when are they going to tell us?"

"I don't know, maybe next month when they will be on TV."

"Who knows but can we watch the live performance of _Over-rated_, I think I saw my mommy in it." Jamey replied.

They also looked up Tommy, the found a lot on him and laughed so hard at his Boyz Attack era. Vie printed off a couple pictures and hide them. They were pictures of her mom and Speed together.

------------------

It was Sunday night and Vie went to go find her mom to tuck her in and tell her a bedtime story.

"Mommy, can you tell me a bedtime story?" Vie asked once she found her mom downstairs with Tommy.

"Sure, but Tommy and I want to talk to you first." Jude said.

"Ok." Vie replied.

"Well girl, here it is. Your mommy and I are dating again and sometime in the future there is the possibility of us getting married." Tommy said.

Vie was speechless.

"Honey, aren't you excited? If I marry Tommy that means you will have a daddy." Jude said looking at her daughter.

"No, no, no! Speedy is supposed to be my new daddy! He loves you and you love him. It's not fair; you said Tommy was my Uncle type person." Vie shouted before she ran to her room.

"Speed her dad, where the hell did she get that?" Tommy asked harshly.

"Damned if I knew, it was a surprise to me. I will let her cool for ten to fifteen minutes and go talk to her. It will be ok." Jude said a little worried

"Ok." Tommy replied as he kissed Jude. _I am going to have to get rid of Spiederman, I took him out of Jude's life once, and I can do it again_.

After twenty minutes, Jude went upstairs to talk to Vie. When she got upstairs, there was a surprise for her.

**A surprise? Hmm, what could that be? Is it good? Or is it bad? Review to find out.**

**Also, I don't know when the next update will be. I am leaving for a week, but I will try my best to update this story. **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is a new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! Like always, thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It was Sunday night at SME's apartment, Kyle had Monica over to visit after their date. Wally had a friend of Monica's over named Kelley who he desperately wanted to get rid of but couldn't until Monica left. Speed was in his room writing songs. There was a knock on their door and Wally answered it.

"Vienna, do you realize what time it is?" Wally shouted once he opened the door to see Vie standing there.

"I ran away." Vie cried.

"Speed get your ass her ASAP." Wally yelled as he brought Vie in the house.

"What do you want Wally?" Speed asked as he walked in the room, once he saw Vie he froze. "Vienna, what are you doing here this late?"

"I ran away. Mommy told me that she and Tommy are going to get married in the future." Vie cried as she jumped into Speed's arms.

"Go call Jude and tell her we have Vie, and then tell her we are going to keep her tonight, she needs to vent." Speed instructed to the guys. Wally went and called Jude.

"Are you ok Vienna?" Monica asked.

"No, Mommy is supposed to marry Speedy so he can be my daddy. Not Tommy, Tommy doesn't love Mommy like Speedy does." Vie said crying on Speed's shoulder.

"You want to stay here?" Speed asked trying not to show how hurt he was that Jude was with Tommy over him.

"Please." Vie replied.

"Talked to Jude, she is pissed but is going to let her stay." Wally said when he returned.

--------------------

After an hour, Speed got Vie to go to sleep.

"That is so sweet, Vie runs away from her mom to her dad." Kelley said as they all sat on the couch.

"Dad?" SME said confused.

"Yes, isn't Speed is her dad?" Kelley asked.

"No, not to my knowledge, she is too young to be mine anyways." Speed stated.

"Oh, everyone just assumed that she was yours, I mean she was born seven months after you and Jude split and SME ran off." Kelley stated.

"What? Jude told me she is about to turn seven." Speed shouted.

"No, she is seven going on eight. Understand my theory now." Monica replied.

Speed walked off mumbling under his breath.

"Did you get any of that?" Wally asked.

"I got dirty whore, two-timing bitch, and fuck you Quincy." Kyle said.

"I think I should go. Night guys." Monica said getting up and leaving as Kelley went with her.

--------------------

The next day, Speed picked Vie up from school, took her to get ice cream then took her home. Tommy was waiting for them. He saw the car pull into the driveway and saw Jude on the doorstep getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for my flower." Vie said in the car to Speed. He had bought her a pink rose to cheer her up and a bouquet of daisies for Jude hoping to get some points over Quincy.

"Hey girl, are you leaving?" Tommy asked as he ran out.

"Yea, I hope Vie gets home soon." Jude said not knowing Speed's car had pulled in the driveway.

"Well, I will call you when she gets home." Tommy said. He then noticed Speed and Vie getting out of the car. He quickly grabbed Jude and kissed her. He could see the hurt expression on Speed's face and it made it all worth it.

"Hey Jude, Quincy, I am returning Vienna." Speed said feeling awkward.

"Oh, thanks Speed." Jude said as Vie refused to look at her.

"I have to go. Stop by sometime during the day sweets. Later Harrison, Quincy." Speed said as he quickly left still holding the flowers.

"Vienna Elizabeth Harrison, what were you thinking running away like that?" Jude yelled.

"I was thinking about how much I hate you and how you are a liar and hurt the people close to you." Vie shouted back.

"You do not talk to your mother like that." Tommy snapped.

"You are not my daddy, you can't tell me what to do, only my real daddy can. You are just as bad as mommy. You have broken her heart more times." Vie shouted back.

"Go to your room now, I don't want to look at you." Jude screamed.

"Good, I don't want to look at your lying face either." Vie said as she took off to her room.

--------------------

An hour later, Jude was sitting on the couch crying. She never left like she had planned.

"How did I screw up like this? I am not meant to be a mom." Jude said to herself.

The doorbell then rang and Tommy answered it.

"Jude, did you know Yvette was coming over?" Tommy asked walking back into the family room.

"No why?" Jude asked.

"Because I am here, Vienna called me and asked me to come get her for a reason." Yvette said.

"What?" Jude said angry. She then saw Vienna come downstairs with two bags and her guitar.

"I am moving in with Granny Yvette for a while; she loves me and doesn't lie." Vie shouted.

"I am your mother and I say no." Jude shouted.

"Jude, just let her do this for a day or two, she will miss you and want to come back. I did the same thing." Yvette told her.

"Fine, have fun." Jude replied.

"I will you meany." Vie said as she dragged her stuff outside.

**Did you expect that? That Vie ran away to Speed? Also, Jude is about to let lose some confessions, but to who?** **Review and tell my what you think!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am home and here is a new chapter! Hope you enjoy and hopefully I get another one of my stories updated before Tuesday. Be sure to review when you are done **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Hey sweetie, what you looking at?" Yvette asked as she went up to check on Vienna.

"Just this picture I found, mommy really loved him." Vie said as she starred at a picture of Speed and Jude she found online. Speed was holding Jude up above him slightly. Jude was bent over kissing him. Anyone could tell from that photo they were happy and in love, it wasn't posed for, just a random one that paparazzi got of them one day.

"Yes she did, and she loves you. Why are you so mad at her?"

"Because she supposed to be with Speedy. He stayed with us for a week and every time I turned around they were laughing. He kissed her a lot and she hugged him a lot, she never did that with Tommy. Speedy was supposed to come back and be my daddy since he never got the chance." Vie said crying hysterically again.

"Never got a chance? What are you talking about?" Yvette asked.

"Why does everyone lie to me, I know Speedy is my daddy, I look like him and act like him. I overheard Ms. Raymond, Kyle and Wally say that. Mommy said my daddy was her one true love and Speedy said mommy was his one true love. It all fits together."

"You are a wise girl Vienna, you just have to forgive your mommy. She has always liked Tommy, everything happens for a reason." Yvette said as he rocked Vie in her arms.

"Speedy doesn't know he is my daddy does he?"

"No honey and it isn't your place to tell him. Lets just keep this between us, ok?"

"Ok." Vie said as she held onto Yvette.

-------------------

It was a little after 10pm Monday night. Mason Fox was sitting at home watching TV and enjoying the rest of his day off. He was watching a scary movie on TV. He was really into it. The scene was a girl home alone and the weather was stormy outside. Then there was someone outside the house but the girl couldn't see it. At the same time as the movie, a loud screeching sound of tires was heard then a second later someone banged on the door. Mason screamed.

He slowly got up and answered the door.

"Mason, buddy ole pal, how the hell are you?" Jude yelled slurring her words as Mason opened the door.

"Jude, what are you doing here? Are you drunk?" Mason asked as Jude stumbled in his house holding a bottle of wine.

"Drunk? Me…funny Mason, why would you say that?"

"Because you look like shit, you smell of alcohol, you can't walk straight, and you are slurring your words."

"No am I not."

"How many drinks have you had, and walk straight for me."

"Only this many." Jude said as she held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. She tried to walk a straight line and fell over laughing.

"How did you get here?"

"I drove the viper, it is fast. I will buy you a new mailbox tomorrow." Jude said laughing on the floor then started to cry.

"Jude what is a matter, you usually don't get drunk like this unless something is bothering you." Mason said as he placed Jude on the couch.

"I am a horrible person."

"No you are not Jude."

"Yes I am, Speed hates me, Vienna hates me, and I screwed up again."

"Why would they hate you?"

"Vienna ran away last night to Speed. He brought her home and we fought. She then called Yvette and asked to her to come get her. My own daughter doesn't want me to be her mother, she said she hates me. She called Yvette just to piss me off."

"She is seven; every kid goes through that phase. Give her a couple days."

"I don't know, Speed hates me too."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he saw me and Tommy kissing and Vie told him that we are back together and that we are getting married."

"Tommy proposed?"

"Yes, no, kind of. He said in the future that we could get married."

"You and Speed were over eight years ago, so it isn't a crime."

"Yes it is, I had sex with him a lot of times since he has been home."

"What?"

"I am awful, Vie caught us three times and she thought he was going to be her daddy because of that stupid lie Jamie and Patsy told Jamey when he caught them."

"Jude, everything will work out. Who do you love?"

"I love them both."

"I don't know what to tell you, but when did all this between you and Speed happen?"

"When he came home, he stayed with me remember? When I mean stayed with me, I mean same room and everything. We did it every night, every morning, and a few times it happened during the day." Jude said as her mood suddenly changed a little.

"Ok, I didn't know that."

"Know what?"

"What Jude?"

"Speed is awesome. Sex with Speed is heaven on Earth."

"Jude…"

"Am I going to Hell for comparing sex with Heaven? Whatever, it is true. Did you know I lost my virginity to him when we were seventeen and I don't regret that one bit?"

"Jude, I don't…" Mason tried to say as Jude just continued talking.

"Eight years without him was hard, I mean I dated many guys and slept with a couple of the, even Tommy. You would think Tommy would be the best considering he has slept with all of Canada, but he isn't. Speed is the best."

"Just stop Jude."

"It is funny, when Tommy and I have sex, it is just different. When I am with Speed nothing can get to us. Do you think Speed would have sex with me if I called him right now? I told Tommy he has to wait a month and half before he gets me."

"Do not call Speed."

"Fine, remember how we would go on those weekend retreats?"

"Yes." Mason said realizing he was fighting a losing battle with Jude.

"Those were a-maz-ing. We always went after that time of the month when we couldn't be together sexually. Those were the best, we didn't have to worry about G-Major, Tommy, or Wally and Kyle walking in and getting mad. It was just he and I. We could write songs while we stayed in bed all day long."

"Ok."

"I am surprised it took us three and half years to get me pregnant. Look at how we were, we had a great relationship and sex definitely wasn't an issue. I still remember that time on the sound board in studio 1; it was awesome but hurt my back once it was all over. Or that time on Tommy's desk, I was pissed at him and so was Speed. That was our revenge. I miss those days. We had a nightly routine, come home, hang out with the guys, then go to bed. Once that door was shut the clothes flew then we hit the bed. I would give anything to go back to then."

"Sound board?"

"Yea, that was awesome. We accidentally recorded me screaming Speed's name. You know what; his name is probably the best to yell. Tommy is boring and everyone has yelled it, Kyle is blah, Victor was just yuck, and the rest fit there. Speed is cool. I tried yelling Little Tommy Q once, but he stopped right in the middle and left. Speed is definitely at the top of the list."

"Jude, I think…"

"Oh yea, Kyle wasn't SME Kyle, but this weird freak I dated. Well, I think I am going to go home." Jude said as she stumbled across the room.

"Hell no, you are staying here with me, I am not letting you drive drunk, you could kill someone or yourself."

"Okey-dokey." Jude said as Mason had her lay down on the couch. After a minute she was out** but first she reviewed :)  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: So here is a new chapter once again. The next chapter is almost done! YAY! I am in the revising stage. I hope to have it posted within the next couple days. Now enjoy and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Yo, this is Wally." Wally said as he answered the phone to the apartment Tuesday afternoon.

"Hey Wally, it is Mason." Mason said.

"Hey, haven't talked to you in forever."

"Yea, how is Speed?"

"Well, um, depressed, drunk, and grumpy. Why?"

"I heard about everything. Jude showed up here last night trashed."

"What is her problem, she has Quincy."

"Vienna left again; she moved in with Stuart and Yvette and gave Jude a wake up."

"Good for Vie, what is Jude's problem? She led Speed on, he was the happiest he had been in a long time and then she runs to Quincy."

"I don't get her…at all. I just wanted to see how Speed was doing."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Is Speed Vie's father?"

"I got to go, bye." Mason said then hung up before he could answer the question.

"Speed, you need to get your ass out of this house and go do something." Kyle said as Speed emerged from his room.

"Shut up, why don't you go bang Monica?" Speed snarled.

"Fine, if you are going to let Jude and Tommy ruin you, go ahead, but you are letting Tommy win."

"He already did, he got Jude but I don't want that two-timing, lying whore." Speed yelled as he went back in his room.

"Who was on the phone?" Kyle asked Wally.

"Mason, apparently Vie ran away again and gave Jude a wake up call. She showed up drunk at his house last night." Wally replied.

"Good for her." Kyle said.

"I agree, Speed where are you going?" Wally said.

"None of your damn business." Speed yelled as he left the house.

"Should he be driving?" Kyle said.

"Probably not but we can't control him, are you picking Vie up from school?"

"Yea because I seriously doubt that is where Speed is headed to." Kyle replied as they watched Speed get in his Hummer and peel out.

-----------------

It was starting to snow outside and looked pretty bad, Vienna was standing inside the door looking outside wondering if anyone remembered to come pick her up when Monica noticed her.

"Vie, who is supposed to pick you up?" Monica asked.

"I don't know Mrs. Raymond, I think Kyle or Wally." Vie replied.

"Come to my room and we will call them." Monica said as Vie started to follow her.

Once in the room Vie saw a couple other teachers there too watching TV. One teacher asked, "Ms. Raymond, how do you know SME?"

"Wally's dad and my dad are brothers, I dated Speed when I was fifteen and dated Kyle a couple years ago." Monica replied.

"Monica, did you hear about that terrible wreck that has all the roads backed up?" Another teacher asked.

"No, when did this happen?" Monica replied as she got her phone out.

"About and hour and twenty minutes ago, they are about ready to report it." The other teacher replied.

Everyone sat there and listened to the reporter as the camera zoomed in on a totaled Hummer. "This is Ally Star with CTV5 reporting on the terrible one car collision that has major streets delayed. At about 2:30pm this afternoon, a 2005 Hummer driven by Toronto's Vincent Spiederman was heading northbound when it hit a slick spot. Spiederman apparently lost control as the car slide; it proceeded to hit the guardrail before it flipped three times. Spiederman was taken to the hospital by helicopter where he listed in critical but stable condition. Causes of this collision are unknown at the time but speed and alcohol are believed to be factors."

Vie was crying and Monica had a shocked look on her face, her phone then rang.

"Hello?" Monica said.

"Monica, oh my god, we forgot Vienna, but Speed has been in a horrible wreck" Wally said in one breath.

"I just saw the news, I have Vie." Monica replied trying to hold back the tears.

"Take her home please, Kyle and I are at the hospital. He is unconscious but they might move him from ICU later." Wally stated.

"Can I go to the hospital?" Vie asked.

"Vienna wants to come down there." Monica told Wally.

"I don't know if we should let her." Wally replied.

"I don't know either, but what if…" Monica was saying until Wally interrupted her.

"No what ifs…bring her down. Everything will work out." Wally said then hung up.

-----------------

Vienna and Monica got to the hospital to find Kyle and Wally. Monica had called Jude and told her.

"Can I see him?" Vie asked once inside, she was still crying pretty hard.

"You can go in, but he his unconscious and won't know you are there." Wally said.

They all watched Vie slowly walk in and sit down beside the bed. They saw her talking but couldn't hear her. They knew she was crying hysterically as well.

"Daddy, please don't leave me. You just came home and I need you. I love you daddy and I know mommy does too. Please be ok, I need you now. I went almost eight years without you and want you to be here now. There is so much we can do, we can write songs, play the guitar, go roller blading, and make fun of Tommy and other stuff. Please don't leave me daddy. I love you." Vie said crying. She then kissed Speed on the cheek and left.

-----------------

Speed was in a coma for a week and a half. When he finally came too, Kyle and Wally were there in his room.

"Dude, you are alive!" Kyle screamed.

"What happened?" Speed asked after he realized where he was.

"You totaled the Hummer a week and a half ago. You were drunk and driving insanely fast and hit ice. Your car was estimated to be going around one hundred miles per hour." Wally explained.

"That long?" Speed said.

"Yea, had us scared to death dude." Kyle said.

"Sorry." Speed replied.

"You are ok now, you made the news and all the papers though." Wally added.

"Famous again? I had the oddest dream though, I dreamed that there was this little blonde headed girl that came and saw me. She kept calling me daddy and asked me not to leave her that she needed me." Speed explained.

"That wasn't a dream." Wally said.

"What?" Speed asked.

"That was Vienna, she is your daughter apparently. Monica somehow got a hold of her birth certificate that no one is supposed to see and you were listed as the father. Vie figured it out on her own apparently and Yvette didn't deny it when she asked her. You are a dad." Kyle explained.

"That no good whore never told me I had a daughter!" Speed shouted.

"Calm down dude, just calm down. Take a nap or something, we have to go and get down to G-Major." Wally said getting up.

"We are glad you are ok, we will be back tonight." Kyle said and then they left **to go review my story since Speed lived :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**New chapter, thanks to my reviewers. You guys are awesome! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Speed had been asleep for a while. When he woke up, he saw Jude sitting there.

"Jude, is that you?" Speed asked.

"You are conscious!" Jude yelled as she moved closer.

"Have been for a while."

"That is great, I was scared."

"Tell me the Quincy thing was a dream."

"I wish I could, but it isn't."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, I don't know if I will have answers though."

"Why did you never call? I called you thousands of times but you never picked up or anything."

"I called; Tommy gave me your new number you got a month after you left. I never once received a call from you."

"Tommy gave me two numbers that were your new numbers and the same thing happened, I never changed my number. Why didn't you ever write back?"

"Write back?"

"I wrote you a letter a day for the first six months, then a letter a week for the next six years, then a letter a month for the next two years."

"I never got those, are you sure it wasn't just a dream, you were out for a while?"

"I know it wasn't, why didn't you ever write back after I sent you three rings with propositions in them or after the numerous plane tickets to come see me?"

"Speed, I have no clue what you are talking about, I wrote you and never got a reply."

"I never received anything from you. It would have been nice to know I had a daughter, did you write that in one of your letters?"

"What the hell are you talking about, you don't have a daughter." Jude lied.

"Stop with the lies Jude, Vienna knows, I know, most people know."

"What, how?"

"Monica found out, Vienna figured it out and asked, and Wally and Kyle put two and two together, how could you lie to me like that Jude? I thought you loved me."

"I uh…well…Tommy said…I don't…well…there…"

"Forget it, I hope you know what happened with us a month ago meant nothing, it was just me coming home and you were the first girl to give me an offer." Speed lied.

"Well, I was desperate and lonely…that is the only reason I had sex with you. It didn't mean a thing to me." Jude said as she cursed herself for saying it.

"You can leave you lying, two-timing whore." Speed shouted.

"Screw you Vincent." Jude yelled back as she stormed out.

"Go ahead it wouldn't be the first time." Speed shouted back but Jude didn't hear him.

----------------

"Vienna, we need to talk." Jude said when she got home.

"What mommy?" Vienna asked, this was her second day home.

"Your father is around; he has been for over a month. His name is Vincent Spiederman." Jude said.

"I know." Vie replied.

"I know, I should have told you, but I just couldn't, things were just too complicated."

"Whatever, anything else?"

"Nope."

"I am going to my room." Vie said as she got up and left. Her mom was still lying to her.

----------------

Jude sat on the couch and thought about the day she found out she was pregnant.

"_Speed, I am late…really late." Jude said one morning as she walked out of Speed's bathroom._

"_No you aren't. We still have two hours before we usually get up. Go to sleep or let me sleep." Speed complained as he pulled the covers over his head._

"_Baby, not late like that. I mean late like the biological thing I get once a month that you hate and then become cranky." Jude explained worried. _

"_What?" Speed asked suddenly interested as he sat up._

"_Yea, like two and a half weeks late." Jude said with a half smile as she climbed in bed. _

"_Does that mean you are pregnant?" Speed asked with a huge smile._

"_It is a possibility Speed, I have an appointment at 2pm today." Jude said lying down next to Speed taking his hand into hers. _

"_God, I love you." Speed said as he kissed Jude._

"_I love you too, but remember this could just be a false alarm." Jude said as she pulled away._

"_Well, let's ensure it is real." Speed laughed as he rolled over pinning Jude to the bed as she laughed. _

_-----------------_

_Jude was now on her way to the apartment to see Speed. She was overly excited, she just came from the doctor's office and found out she was six weeks pregnant. _

"_Speed, I have great news." Jude shouted as she jumped onto Speed who was sitting on the couch._

"_Terrific, I do too!" Speed replied and then kissed her._

"_You go first please." Jude begged._

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Positive." Jude said then putting her hand on her stomach as a hint. Speed didn't catch it. _

"_SME got a world tour! We leave in three weeks!" Speed said excitedly. _

"_Wow, that is terrific, what about us?"_

"_You can come, D said so."_

"_I don't know, I am not the one to stand in the background. I have my career as well."_

"_I know, we have three weeks to work this out. What was your news?"_

"_I am not pregnant! It was a false alarm. That makes it even better for your tour." Jude lied. _

"_Wow, I guess so." Speed said disappointed at the fact he was not going to be a dad. He had this plan drawn out after Jude had told him the possibility of her being pregnant. _

Jude screwed up big time and she knew it.

**So now we know why Jude didn't tell Speed about her pregnancy at first. Next chapter is the bing G-Major party. Do Speed and Jude get along?  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**New chapter! YAY! Thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock. And in case you haven't seen yet, _Wanting The One I Can't Have _is finally updated. Now read, enjoy, and review! **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

It had been a month since Speed found out Vienna was his daughter. He and Jude talked a little but not much. Vienna spent all her weekends with Speed getting to know him better.

"Ok Tasha, I don't know when or if I will be home tonight. Everything you need is here. I talked to Vie and Jamey so they know the rules. The TV isn't working, the satellite cable thing is broke. Don't let them stay up to late ok?" Jude said.

"Got it Miss H. I can handle this." Tasha said.

"Mommy, you look pretty." Vie said as her and Jamey came running downstairs.

"Thanks Vie." Jude replied.

"Where are you going?" Jamey asked even though he and Vie knew the truth.

"A G-Major dinner, SME should be here soon." Jude replied.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Vie quickly answered it. Vie didn't see anyone but saw a CD player. It all of a sudden started playing _Men In Black_. Then she saw SME walk around the side of the house and walked in.

"Making an entrance are we?" Jude said laughing.

"Hell yes." Wally said once all the guys were inside. They all had on black suits with big black sunglasses.

"You look nice Lady Harrison." Speed said admiring Jude's dress.

Jude was wearing a black, form fitting dress. It had two white straps that went behind her to form one long strap that became a train. She then had three straps that came around her with a metal clasp on her left side. The dress was slit just below the waist. thank you Lord Spiederman. You guys all look snazzy." Jude replied.

"And you look the best sweets." Speed said picking Vie up and kissing her.

"I liked your entrance daddy." Vie said as Speed sat her down. Ever since she was told Speed was her dad, she couldn't say _daddy_ enough.

Vie got a picture with Jude and Speed then one with all of them including Jamey.

Once outside, Speed asked, "So are you planning on rocking out in that dress?"

"No, this is one of seven dresses I have to wear." Jude replied.

"Sucks to be you." Kyle said.

"Nope because you guys have to change shirts and ties to match every dress of mine. So we will be changing as soon as we walk down the carpet." Jude replied.

"Damn it." Kyle said.

Jude and SME arrived to a large crowd lining the carpet. This was a huge event in Toronto. They walked in stopping every ten steps for pictures. Once inside, Portia ushered them into a dressing room that had shirts and ties labeled for the guys and dresses for Jude.

"Five minutes…hurry." Portia said before she ran out.

"That is great, I can't change." Jude said kicking stuff.

"What is the big deal Red, we have all seen you in just a bra and panties." Wally said as the guys undressed.

"I don't have a bra on, you don't wear them with dresses like this, plus I need help getting them on and off and taping them." Jude whined.

"Taping them?" Kyle asked confused.

"Yes, that is how you keep them from falling off, duh!" Jude said.

"Well, Speed you go help Red, you have seen and touched her every part of her body." Wally said.

"Fine." Speed said as he unzipped Jude's dress and helped her step out of it. Kyle and Wally waited outside. They heard Jude yell at Speed when he ripped the tape off her back.

"You look nice, are you going to rock out in that dress?" Kyle asked.

"No." Jude replied. Jude now had on a white form fitting dress. The sides were cut out then had a silver sequin ban go around her sides. Then it had a matching V-strap. hour and half later, they had to do another change. Portia told them that they need to hurry this one up because they took too long the last time.

Jude this time wore a mostly purple dress with some blue. The top was fitted with a sweetheart neckline. It had two diamond cut outs on the front. The skirt was flowing with chiffon in purple and pink. The guys had matching shirts and ties. and Tommy were on stage then talking about G-Major and giving the history of it. They then talked about Instant Star and other various topics. In two hours, Jude and SME were to perform.

Jude walked out of the dressing room in an emerald green halter-top dress. It was low cut and had a broach at the belt. It was also a short dress. rocking out in that?" The guys said joking.

"Yup, are you guys better put those suits back on, no casual junk." Jude said laughing.

Jude played _My Sweet Time_ in her green dress before she had to change again. This time she changed into an olive dress. It was short and more fitted. The dress came a lot lower and had more cut out. The strap wrapped around the cut out part then her neck. She played _Anyone But You_ in it. The next dress was for _Another Thin Line_. It candy pink. It was tight fitted with a straight top and thin straps. It was bunched up and poofy at the bottom with a broach as well. The last dress she wore to sing it was black on the top. The top was a tube top then had a gold beaded belt. The skirt was a smokey gray that was gathered at the waist and was very form fitting. She had a matching necklace to go with the belt. She wore that dress to sing _Not Standing Around_.

Jude was finally able to relax. She had on her last dress and her favorite one of the nights. It was a peachy pink color. The top was fitted and a tube top. The skirt was very flowing and it had a slit just below her hop with a rhinestone broach. The top was beaded and the beads slowly faded out to the skirt. can we watch TV." Vie begged.

"Your mom said something was broke." Tash replied.

"I didn't think it was broke, mommy unplugged something earlier." Vie said.

"Well that is why it doesn't work. We fix it and don't tell, deal?" Tash asked.

"Yup." Jamey and Vie replied.

"Great, I wanted to watch this thing on twenty five years of G-Major hits." Tash said as she sat down and turned the TV on.

"Look, it is your mommy and daddy walking in." Vie said to Jamey as they saw Jamie and Patsy walk in.

Five minutes later Jamey said, "Look, there is your mommy and SME and I just figured out that Tommy is doing all the talking to the people walking in."

Later on, they saw Tommy come on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for my girl, Jude Harrison and SME." Tommy said on stage. Jude and SME then walked on and performed. They were followed by many other artists, but only doing one or two songs.

"Your mom is still awesome." Jamey said once Jude was done.

"I know, I wish they would tell us the truth, imagine what we could learn." Vie replied.

"I know, maybe they will tomorrow." Jamey said.

------------------

Back at G-Major, Darius had taken over for Tommy. Tommy had gone and found Jude. They were walking around and talking to people. They then danced for a while. Speed couldn't help but watch them and feel jealous and hurt. At about 11:30, Tommy and Jude had stopped dancing.

"Girl, I am sorry, but I have to leave early…I have to take a relative of Kwest home. She, I mean he doesn't have a ride and Kwest and Sadie came in his car so they don't have any extra room. Ok?" Tommy said nervously.

"That is fine; I will see you later, ok?" Jude replied.

"Sure." Tommy said then kissed Jude and walked off.

Jude pretended not to watch Tommy leave. She saw him walk over to a group of lovely girls who were obviously models. She then saw one wrap her arm around him and leave. That was Kwest's sister. She and Tommy had had an on again off again relationship. They were both guilty of cheating on one another. Jude knew Tommy wasn't going to be home tonight, he was going to be with Kwest's gorgeous sister who didn't take no for an answer.

"Hey Red, you look sad, what is a matter?" Speed asked as he walked over.

"Nothing, want to dance?" Jude asked hoping to take her mind off Tommy.

"Sure." Speed replied as he held out his hand.

After an hour, Jude stopped dancing to go make a call.

"Hey Tasha, this is Jude." Jude said into the phone.

"Oh hi Miss H, is everything ok?" Tasha replied.

"Yes, I was just calling to see if Tommy had made it home yet?"

"No, he actually was here. He never came inside. I saw him pull in the driveway then grab a bag from the garage and leave."

"Ok, thanks. I don't think I will be home, you can still stay all night right?"

"Sure, nothing tomorrow."

"Thanks and I will see you in the morning."

Jude was now upset; she knew Tommy was with Kwest's sister. She knew he would be there all night then come home in the morning and pretend he had been up forever and Jude just never heard him or use some other lie.

"Speed, what are you doing?" Jude asked as she wondered over to him.

"Nothing, why?" Speed replied.

"Want to do something?"

"What?"

"Yes or no."

"Yes I guess."

"Follow me." Jude said as she grabbed him hand and pulled him.

Jude took off running out of G-Major and ran to the street. She jumped in one of the town cars waiting to take her home. She told him where to go. Speed was clueless the whole time.

The car finally arrived outside of the Ritz-Carlton.

"What are we doing?" Speed asked.

"Just follow me." Jude said as she jumped out of the car.

Jude went in and managed to sweet talk her way into a room. She dragged  
Speed into the elevator and they rode to one of the top floors. She then took off running down the hall.

"Damn girl, you can run fast in those heels. I miss the days when you couldn't even stand in them." Speed yelled as he chased after her.

Speed got down to the end of the hall and didn't see Jude; he then saw an open door. He walked over and looked in the room and saw Jude. She grabbed his tie and pulled him in. She kicked the door shut as she quickly kissed Speed. Never breaking the kiss, Jude navigated them to the bedroom.

"Jude, are you sure about all this? You are with Quincy and all." Speed said as soon as he broke the kiss.

"Positive, forget Quincy. He left with one of his whore models also known as Kwest's sister." Jude said as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Jude, seriously. Do you want this or are you just using me to get even?" Speed asked.

"Speed, I want you. I need you…I need you now more then ever. He can screw one hundred girls and I won't care. I need you now." Jude said as she kissed his neck.

"Forget Quincy." Speed said as he helped Jude with his shirt.

Jude whispered in his ear, "Touch me, tease me, kiss me, please me." **AND REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 23

**Like always, thanks to my reviewers. I enjoy reading your reviews, especially this story. So enjoy and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Jude woke up around 9:30 that morning. She looked around and realized last night was real. She looked over to see Speed still asleep. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him.

After fifteen minutes of watching him, she couldn't take it anymore. She slowly climbed on him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Speed woke up to Jude sitting on top of him.

"Morning." Speed said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning." Jude replied as she kissed him again. "We have until noon before we have to check out."

"So, what do you want to do?" Speed asked as he rolled her to his side.

"What we did last night." Jude replied laughing as she kissed his neck slowly.

"Jude…'" Speed started to say but Jude cut him off.

"Be in the bathroom in ten minutes." Jude said then she ran off to the bathroom.

About 11:45, they decided to get dressed.

"Looks like we have to leave in what we came in." Speed said as he picked up the pieces to his outfit.

"You do, I don't…I snuck an outfit." Jude said as she revealed the dress she wore when she sang _Not Standing Around_ in.

"Clever Jude, clever, how though?"

"Simple, I had some plenty of room in the bust, so I stuffed it in there before we left."

"You amaze me." Speed said as he went over and kissed her one more time

-----------------

When Speed got home later that day, Wally and Kyle were anxiously awaiting him.

"Where were you last night?" Kyle asked pretending to be a worried dad.

"The Ritz." Speed replied.

"With?" Wally asked.

Speed just smiled.

"Dude, were you with Jude?" Kyle shouted.

"She and Quincy are practically engaged." Wally added.

"She said she didn't care about him; forget him, after he left with Kwest's model sister. She said she needed me." Speed replied.

"Maybe there is hope for you. Kwest's sister is smoking too." Kyle said.

"So, how was it?" Wally asked.

"Incredible and that is all I am saying. I am going to go take a nap. Later." Speed said as he walked off.

-----------------

When Jude arrived home, Tommy wasn't there.

"Tasha, I am so sorry I am this late. Has Tommy been home?" Jude said as she ran in.

"Oh it is ok. Tommy had to run a few errands." Tasha said. She left out the part Tommy offered her thirty dollars if she said he had been home and had to run some errands to cover up for not coming home.

"Ok, well here you go. Thanks again." Jude said as she paid Tasha and went upstairs.

Jude got dressed and walked downstairs as Tommy entered.

"Hey girl, had a few errands to run and didn't want to wake you." Tommy said as he walked in.

"It is ok." Jude replied a little hurt.

"What time did you get in last night, I didn't hear you but you looked so peaceful this morning." Tommy said.

"Oh, I don't know, late, well early this morning." Jude replied. She also spotted Vie standing there listening.

Tommy went into the kitchen and Jude went over to Vie.

"Mommy, why did you lie to Tommy?" Vie asked.

"He was lying to me. I will give you twenty-five dollars to not tell him about me not coming home last night and that I know he never came home ok?" Jude asked.

"Tasha got thirty for not telling you he never came home." Vie replied.

"Twenty-five and you can go with Speed tomorrow after school till eight." Jude proposed.

"Deal mommy." Vie smiled.

"Good Vie, now go have some fun. Did Jamey leave already?" Jude asked.

"Yea, he left around nine." Vie replied before she ran off.

-----------------

Monday night Speed brought Vie home. Vie wanted him to come in and see the picture she had drawn of them from the other night. When he walked in he was hoping to see Jude. He thought that there was now hope for them, boy was he wrong.

He walked in to see Tommy and Jude cuddled up together on the couch. He also saw Tommy kiss her quickly before she got up. Vie came down with her picture all happy and noticed that Speed was now upset.

"Do you like daddy?" Vie asked.

"It is gorgeous sweets." Speed replied.

"Thanks, will you pick me and Jamey up Thursday daddy?"

"Sure, I have to work in the morning on Thursday so it won't be a problem."

"Ok, I will see you then. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Vie." Speed said then gave her a quick kiss good bye. He hated having to leave Vie once he found out she was truly his. He couldn't help but feel bad for missing out on so much of her life, but he couldn't help it if Jude didn't tell him about her.

-----------------

When Speed got home, he didn't say anything to the guys. He stormed off to his room and kicked anything in his way. When he came out later, Kyle and Wally wanted to know what was up.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Wally asked.

"Jude Harrison, she is my problem like always." Speed shouted.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"She is still with Quincy. She used me to get back at him for sleeping with Kwest's sister." Speed stated.

"Dude, we are sorry." Kyle and Wally said.

"There is nothing you can do, we can't help that she is a liar and a cheater. I wish I never came back." Speed said.

"Dude, don't say that. Good things have come from that, like Vienna." Wally said.

"True, but Jude has destroyed it." Speed said then left once again.

"He hasn't had any drinks has he?" Wally asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean he won't wreck again." Kyle replied **before he reviewed ;)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Ok, here is a new chapter. Reviews are always loved, like my reviewers. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

It was now Thursday, the day Jamey and Vie had to give their presentation in music.

"Ok, up now are Jamey Andrews and Vienna Harrison." Mrs. Morrison said.

Jamey and Vie got up and got ready. Part of the presentation was performing it, how you chose to was up to you. Vie and Jamey chose to have Jamey play the keyboard and Vie would play parts on her guitar while she sang. Monica had stayed with her class to watch it and record it as well.

"We had to find a song on overrated so we chose this song." Jamey said.

Vie started singing:

"_You think it's cool, just cause they're telling you  
You gotta have it, then you'll never miss it at all  
You need the thrill, just cause it's killing you  
You're so close, so don't take it too far"_

Monica sat there listening, all she could think was_ she is definitely knows who her mom is. She couldn't have found that song without figuring it out. She performs just like Jude and Speed both. I got to show this to Wally and Kyle._

"Terrific job Jamey and Vienna. Next up we have Ashley and Jacob." Mrs. Morrison said.

When school was over, Jamey and Vie took off running to find Speed. Monica followed because she needed to talk to him.

"DADDY!" Vie screamed once she spotted Speed.

"Hey honey, hey Jamester, how is it going." Speed replied.

"Good." Jamey said.

"Daddy, we did our project in music today and everyone like it." Vie said with a big smile.

"Great job, a little Instant Star there." Monica said walking up behind.

"Really?" Speed asked Monica.

"Yea." Monica said out loud, and then she lipped, "I think she knows who her mom really is."

"Well, we got to make a run to 620, and then we will take you guys home. Have you ever been to 620?" Speed said while they walked off.

"Mommy took me there a couple times." Vie replied.

"I go there every so often; I had my birthday at the Chrome Cat this year." Jamey added.

-----------------

Once they arrived at 620, Speed went to find stuff. Jamey and Vie decided to explore a little more, there was one room that they were not allowed to go in and Speed didn't know. They slowly walked in once he was out of sight.

"Look." Jamey said as he pointed to a box full of pictures and DVD's.

"Juderman, that must be my mommy and daddy." Vie replied.

"Let's take a couple." Jamey added.

Jamey and Vie took four DVD's, they all had titles. They took "Jude's Eighteen," "Vincent Turns Nineteen," "Last Week of Tour Two," and "A Day In The Life of SME." They shoved them in their backpack along with two photo albums from tours.

"Ready to go kids?" Speed asked.

"Yup daddy." Vie said grabbing his hand.

"Ok, I will take you to your mom along with Jamey." Speed stated.

"Do you love mommy?" Vie asked in the car.

"Why Vie?" Speed replied.

"Because she loves you, I know she does. She isn't happy with Tommy; he hurts her too much, like Sunday. He lied to her and she knew it but she didn't say anything." Vie explained.

"I can't control your mother." Speed said then was quiet the rest of the way home.

When Vie got home, she and Jamey found Sadie waiting for them.

"What took so long to come home from school?" Sadie asked a little worried.

"Daddy had to get some stuff from 620 first. We wanted to go there with him." Vie replied.

"Where is Jude?" Jamey asked.

"Jude had to run out of town, she will be home late tonight, so you are staying with Kwest and me." Sadie said.

"What about Jamey?" Vie asked.

"He is staying with us too. His parents went after Jude." Sadie said.

"Why did she leave?" Vie asked.

"I can't tell you, go pack then we are going to my house." Sadie instructed.

Vie ran upstairs and called Speed telling him that her mom had run away.

"Hello." Sadie said into her cell phone

"Sades, it is Speed, what happened with Jude?" Speed asked.

"Tommy left again mysteriously so she ran after him; Jamie and Patsy are going after her. Do not tell Vienna." Sadie said quietly.

"She is an idiot, a complete idiot." Speed said.

"I know you are upset Speed, just calm down." Sadie said **as she typed out her review.**


	26. Chapter 25

**New chapter... again! YAY! Enjoy and review **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Sadie and Kwest were downstairs and left Jamey and Vie alone upstairs. Jamey had made sure that he had grabbed his portable DVD player. They watched a video from tour and laughed so hard.

Next they decided to watch Speed's nineteenth birthday.

"**Kyle, Jude, here he comes." Wally yelled.**

"**Hey, birthday boy is home!" Speed yelled as he walked in the apartment. **

**Jude and Kyle came running out of the kitchen. Jude jumped in Speed's arms. **

"**How is my birthday boy that I love ever so much?" Jude asked as she gave him a kiss.**

"**Better now, what happened to you and Kyle, you guys look like shit." Speed said laughing. Jude and Kyle were covered in flour and had icing all over them. Jude also had some kind of scarf covering all of her hair.**

"**Dude, when someone says it is as easy as pie or cake, it sure as hell isn't." Kyle stated.**

"**We were making you a birthday cake. Kyle doesn't understand slow, and got into a hurry. It didn't go so well, but you have a cake." Jude giggled as she led him towards the kitchen. **

"**Why doesn't Wally look like you two?" Speed asked.**

"**He had other things to do. Now close your eyes." Jude said as she put her hands over his eyes. **

"**Ok dude, here is the deal, we helped Red with this, but it was purely her idea." Wally stated.**

**Jude stepped away from Speed and made sure he kept his eyes closed. She took the scarf off her head and quickly brushed her hair. She then stood in between Kyle and Wally and they held up the cake.**

"**Open your eyes." Jude instructed and Speed did that. He was speechless.**

"**SURPRISE!" Kyle, Jude, and Wally yelled.**

"**Jude, your hair, its…its…its red…again." Speed mumbled. **

"**You like?" Jude asked.**

"**Like, how about love it." Speed replied as he walked up to her and the guys. **

"**I knew you would, I have wanted to dye it back for a while but decided to do it on your birthday. Do you like the cake?" Jude said with a grin on her face.**

"**It is, well…nice." Speed said a little unsure. The icing was all uneven and you could see where all the color wasn't mixed it. You could see some of the cake as well. The decorations were obviously done by Kyle and the writing was barely readable.**

"**Hey, it wasn't easy. You try writing with icing." Kyle said in his defense.**

"**It is the thought that counts. Now where are my presents?" Speed asked in excitement. **

"**At dinner you will get them." Wally and Kyle said. **

**Jude walked up and kissed Speed and said against his lips, "You will get yours tonight…" Jude saw Speed start to smile then finished, "At dinner." **

"**Aww, I don't get you?" Speed joked. **

"**I am not a present anymore, you can have me whenever." Jude laughed.**

"**You two are making us sick, either go in the room and do it or stop with all the mushy gushy stuff." Kyle said annoyed. **

**Jude and Speed joined Kyle and Wally for cake. Then Speed picked Jude up and they left and the camera went off.**

"Wow, your mommy loved him didn't she?" Jamey said once that DVD was over.

"Yup, she even said she did. Let's watch her birthday now." Vie said as they switched DVD's.

**Jude was walking into G-Major looking a little upset. Speed ran over to Jude and picked her up and swung her around. **

"**Hey birthday babe." Speed said as he placed her back down and kissed her.**

"**Hey Speed." Jude replied.**

"**What is wrong? You should be happy, today you turn eighteen!" Speed asked. **

"**Just no one but you acknowledged my birthday. Mom, dad, Don, and Yvette all treated me like it was any other day, Sadie ran out this morning avoiding me. I saw Tommy, Darius, and Liam walking in and they ignored me." Jude said laying her head on Speed's chest. **

"**Well, I remembered. Today is the day my girlfriend becomes legal, so when I do this it is legal." Speed said before he kissed her again.**

"**I love you Speed, you are the best thing to happen to me." Jude replied once they parted. **

"**Want to celebrate, tonight, my place, parents are gone, just me and you?" Speed asked as he lifted Jude up and put her on his feet.**

"**Me and you? Very tempting, lets see how my day goes, but probably yes." Jude replied as she wrapped her arms around Speed's neck.**

**Speed walked towards the studio with Jude on his feet. Her back was to the way they were going. Speed walked into the studio and told Jude to turn around.**

"**HAPPY EIGHTEEN JUDE HARRISON!" A bunch of people screamed. Jude looked around to see Tommy, Darius, Liam, Portia, Mason, Karma, Jamie, Patsy, Kat, Kyle, Wally, Kwest, Sadie, her mom, her dad, Don, Yvette, and Shay.**

"**Surprise." Speed whispered in his ear. **

"**All this for me?" Jude asked nearly crying.**

"**You bet birthday babe. Speed man thought of this." Wally said.**

"**And we couldn't turn it down. Happy eighteen, you are officially legal!" Kyle added.**

"**As a present from G-Major, today is all about you. You make the calls, record or not?" Tommy said. **

"**I want to have fun." Jude said looking around.**

**SME sang Jude the birthday song with a twist on it. She opened presents, The last one she opened she started to cry. It was from Speed. It was a silver diamond choker. It was in the shape of stars.**

"**I love it…thank you…I love you…it is beautiful…thanks for everything…did I ever tell you how much I love you…tonight is a yes…I love you…" Jude said as she constantly kissed Speed.**

**The rest of the day Jude and SME goofed off in the studio with Patsy and Mason. Tommy, Kwest, and Jamie sat in the control room watching and recording. **

"Wow, did you see how my mom said she loved my dad?" Vie asked once the video was over.

"She told him several times and did you see how she always was near him?" Jamey replied.

"Yup, I wish they were still like that."

"Does your mom still have that necklace?"

"She does, but she never wears it. She occasionally gets it out and admires it."

"What you two doing?" Sadie asked as she walked in the room.

"Nothing Aunt Sadie." Vie said quickly.

"Ok kids, it is time to go to bed." Sadie said.

"Ok, good night." Jamey and Vie said and then went to bed.

-----------------

Jamie and Pasty had been driving for hours in search of Jude. Darius had satellites searching for her phone. They had finally located her.

"Jude, are you ok?" Patsy asked as the walked over to Jude who was sitting in her car crying.

"Tommy left me for another woman, a pretty one." Jude said.

"Why do you say that?" Jamie asked.

"I followed him here. He got here and went up to that door. He knocked and this pretty lady around his age came out and hugged him. He gave her a quick kiss and they went inside. That was three hours ago." Jude explained.

"Jude, it is ok. He is a jerk not to realize what he has with you." Jamie said trying to comfort her.

All of a sudden Tommy walked outside.

"What the hell?" Tommy yelled as he walked over.

"Why don't you go back to your mistress?" Patsy said as she stepped in front of Tommy.

"Mistress? You seriously think I cheated on Jude?" Tommy asked offended.

"Yes, you are Little Tommy Q, ex boy band heartbreaker." Pasty smarted off.

"Who was it then?" Jude asked as she got out of her car.

"That is Maria. We dated a long time ago. We have an eighteen-year-old daughter, Talon. I came to see her because she had just been in a terrible accident. I come and see her three times a year and send her stuff every once in a while. Jude, I am hurt that you would think I would cheat on you. I love you Jude." Tommy explained.

"I am sorry Tommy. I love you too." Jude said as she hugged Tommy then kissed him.

Tommy introduced Jude to Maria and Talon. After a couple hours they left.

"Jamie, I know Jude loves Tommy and all, but he is cheating on her." Pasty said on the way home.

"I figured, you can't trust him." Jamie replied.

"Jam told me that he didn't come home after the G-Major bash and told Jude he had been home. Tommy apparently paid Tasha thirty dollars to lie for him. Jude left out the part she never came home either. Tommy told Jude that he never heard her come home and that he didn't want to wake her when he left in the morning. Jude just let him lie to her and went right back into his arms." Patsy said.

"We can't control her. I wish she would realize what he does to her. As much as I despised Speed when they dated, he truly loved her and cared for her. I know he still does." Jamie confessed.

"I know, it is sad we have to sit back and watch her ruin her life again." Patsy said.

----------------

The next month and a half went by fast. Vienna was going to be eight in three weeks. Speed wouldn't step foot in Jude's house let alone look or talk to her. Vie spent a lot of time hanging out with SME because she was mad at her mom for hurting Speed and letting Tommy hurt her. She wasn't an expert at relationships, but she knew Tommy and Jude were not meant to be.

"So sweets, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Speed asked as he drove Vie home.

"Can I have a party at the Chrome Cat with some of my friends?" Vie asked.

"I don't see why not, the guys and I will clean it up for you. We have three weeks right?"

"Yup daddy."

"What would you like the most for your birthday?"

"For you and mommy to get married."

"Vienna, that is not going to happen, name something else."

"Hmm…I will have to think about that."

"Ok, you are home sweets. I love you and I will pick you up tomorrow." Speed said as he leaned over and gave Vie a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye daddy, I love you too." Vie said as she got out of the car.** and ran to review ;)  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**Another new chapter, and an eventful one I may add. A secret is also revealed. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 26**

It was now ten days before Vienna's eighth birthday. She and Jamey were at the house alone for a little while. They were looking for things to decorate with. Vie wanted to look in the attic for stuff.

"I thought we weren't allowed up here." Jamey said.

"We aren't but no one his home and won't be for a couple hours." Vie said as she opened the door.

Her and Jamey walked around looked through stuff. Vie found a box of things that belonged to her mom. It was all her old journals and pictures from high school.

"Look at this box, it is Tommy's." Jamey said as he pulled out a huge box that had _Tom's- Do Not Open_ wrote on it.

"Let's look inside." Vie replied.

Vie and Jamey carefully opened the box. It was filled with letters and small packages. They noticed that all were addressed to Jude and the return address was Speed. They had all been open and taped shut then. Jamey and Vie started to open random letters and read them. She then found a folder labeled copies and notices.

Vie opened the folder to see five copies of letters that Tommy had wrote to Speed from Jude. They were all hateful letters and had been stamped with "return to sender." So Speed never saw them. She then found a piece of paper that had cell phone numbers on it. It had real numbers on one column and made up on the other. She also found letters that Tommy wrote from Speed to Jude. Lastly they found a fake magazine article that read, "Vin Spiederman Dates Eden Taylor." There was also another envelope. Jamey and Vie opened it to find all the letters that Jude had wrote Speed, apparently Tommy read them but never mailed them.

After an hour, Vie started to put the pieces together and so did Jamey. Tommy was the reason Jude and Speed never communicated over the last eight years.

Vie ran downstairs and called Speed. "Daddy, you need to get here fast. It is an emergency."

Speed rushed over not knowing what to expect. When he got there Vie took off running to him crying. She took him inside and Jamey showed him the folder. Vie then had Jamey help her drag the box downstairs. Once Speed saw what the box contained, he was over whelmed with anger. He was so furious Vie could see tears coming out of his eyes.

A couple hours later, Tommy and Jude came home to see Vie sitting on the couch with Jamey and Speed.

"Hey guys, what is going on?" Jude asked in a cheerful tone.

No one answered.

"What has gotten into you Vin, you always have an answer." Tommy said jokingly.

"You…you ass hole. We know your dirty little secret." Speed said trying to control his anger.

"Secret, I have no secrets." Tommy said. _Oh god, he knows about Kwest's sister or that model Mia or I have paid Tasha over two hundred dollars this winter to lie for me._

"Hell you don't." Speed said as he held up a couple letters.

"What are those?" Jude asked.

"Just a few letters I wrote you that Tommy never gave to you." Speed said glaring at Tommy.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tommy said nervously.

"Shut the hell up Little Tommy Q." Speed shouted.

"Where did they come from then?" Jude asked thinking that maybe Speed was lying.

"I found them mommy. They were in the attic in a box that was hidden. We were looking for stuff for my birthday party when we found them." Vie explained.

"I told you not to go in there Vienna Elizabeth." Tommy shouted.

"Tommy, say they are lying to me." Jude said with tears coming in her eyes.

"Oh, he also had a phony article printed up that I was dating Eden I guess. He also never mailed any of your letters and I found his paper on fake numbers for us." Speed said as he slowly got closer to Tommy.

"Tommy?" Jude asked.

"Jude, I am sorry. I can expl…" Tommy was saying until Speed punched him.

"Speed!" Jude shouted.

"Jude I did it for you. He left you, you deserved so much better. I love you." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I can't believe you…I love you too…but…" Jude was saying as she cried harder.

"God damn it Harrison, save it. I have heard enough. I don't get you, he hurts you constantly. He isn't faithful…he has been banging Kwest sister lately…but you don't care. I am through with you…oh and by the way _our _daughter knows who you are…Jude Harrison, Instant Star and psychotic bitch." Speed yelled before he stormed out of the house and punched Tommy one more time.

"Jude…" Tommy was saying until Jude slapped him.

"Save it Quincy…get the hell out of my house…we are through." Jude yelled then she ran off.

"Great, I hope you are happy Vienna. You just ruined everything." Tommy said before he went upstairs to start packing.

-------------------

That night, Jude went downstairs and looked though the box. Speed was right, Tommy never sent her letters. She started searching through the box for any packages. The first one she found was a long box. She opened the box to find a diamond bracelet in the shapes for stars to match the necklace she got on her eighteenth birthday. She ran her fingers across it. She couldn't help but remember when she got that necklace. She loved it so much, she wore it for a month straight, she didn't care that it was dressy. Speed have gave that to her, it was the most expensive thing he got her up till then and she knew it came from the hearts.

Jude continued looking, Speed was right that day in the hospital, he had sent her three lovely rings asking for her to wait for him. She read letter after letter. She started at 7pm and it was now 1:30 am. She was cried harder after each letter. She found three CD's of songs he had sent her. _What did I do, he obviously loves me. I threw away everything we had for Tommy, who lied to me._

**Alrighty, there was the BIG secret revealed. Now what happens? Can Speed forgive Jude? Can Jude actually part ways with Tommy? Will Vie's birthday go over well? Review to find out!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Once again, here is a new chapter. This story is quickly coming to an end, sad? I know. **

**As always, thanks to me reviewers. You guys rock. Now enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Anyone home?" A womanly voice yelled in SME's apartment.

"Bedroom." Speed yelled back.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" The voice asked.

"Just peachy mom." Speed replied sarcastically.

"Vinnie, talk to me." Speed's mom said as she went and sat down by her son.

"What is there to talk about mom, I loved and lost."

"You didn't loose, look what you have, a beautiful eight year old daughter."

"I love Vienna, but it hurts to look at her. I missed so much, I was not there to see her be born and coach Jude through it, I didn't get to hand her to Jude once everything was ok, I wasn't there to bring her home, I wasn't there for her first laugh, her first words, when she learned to crawl, I didn't get to teach her to walk, I missed her first tooth coming in, her first time eating solid foods, I never got to stay up all night with her when she was sick, I missed her first day of school, and a million more things. I wanted to be there for it all, no matter how good or bad it was. Jude knew how much I wanted a baby and then did this. How could Jude do that to me?"

"You know Jude better than anyone, she felt hurt that you never came back for her. Tommy was there to jump in."

"It is mostly Tommy's fault. She is probably in his arms right now. He can hurt her as much as he wants and she goes back."

"She kicked him out and she is refusing to talk to him."

"Great for her, I could care less. I am through with Jude Harrison."

"Vinnie, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do mom, I love her with everything in me, but that isn't enough."

"Give it one more shot."

"Nope, I am leaving in four days. They day after Vie's birthday."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to New York, G-Major has a studio there. I might then leave for London. There is a studio who wants me over there."

"Vinnie, you have only been back for five months, don't leave."

"I have to mom, I can't be anywhere near her, she hurt me."

"And you are going to hurt Vienna. She just got her dad and he is leaving." Speed's mom said.

No one heard Vienna walk in the front door.

"Mom, I can't stay here. I am going, I am leaving in four days and nothing can change that." Speed said. They then heard the door slam shut.

Speed and his mom walked outside his bedroom and looked out the window to see Vienna running down the street.

"You better go talk to her." Speed's mom said.

"I will." Speed replied as he grabbed his jacket and ran outside.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Sadie had gone over to see Jude.

"You called sis?" Sadie asked as she walked inside.

"Sadie, I screwed up…again. This takes all of them." Jude said crying.

"Talk." Sadie said as she went and sat down on the couch with her.

"Speed still won't talk to me. He yelled _fuck you Harrison_ in the phone the last three times I called him. He won't get out of the car when he drops Vie off either."

"I can't blame him, you messed with his head. You told him you needed him and then used him as a one-night stand and returned to Tommy. Jude, I am on his side. He loved you more than anything and everyone could see it. You ruined it for Tommy, that liar and cheater."

"Sadie, I can't believe you, you are suppose to be on my side."

"It is hard to be Jude, you are mostly at fault. I can understand Speed. You I can't. You think you can just screw around with him on the side and when you want him he will be there."

"I know Sadie, but that is not what I really wanted to talk to you about."

"What then?"

"I am three months pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"I found out six days ago."

"Who is the dad? Oh god, it isn't Tommy's is it?"

"No, it is Speed's; I am one hundred percent sure on it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, he hates me, I love him, and I am pregnant. What am I suppose to do?"

"You have to tell him. This can't be Vienna all over again." Sadie said as they saw Vie come running in the house crying. Right behind her they saw Speed.

"Vienna, talk to me. I can explain, I am sorry." Speed yelled.

"Speed, I need to talk to you." Jude said as she got up.

"Screw you Harrison, I have more important matters, like _my_ daughter." Speed replied as he went upstairs.

"Speed, I am pregnant." Jude yelled at Speed who was half way up the steps.

"You're what?" Speed said as he froze.

"Three months pregnant."

"Congrats to you and Quincy."

"I am three months pregnant with your baby."

Speed just starred at her then ran on up to Vienna.

"Vie, honey, talk to me." Speed said.

"I hate you." Vie yelled in her pillow.

"No you don't Vie."

"Yes I do, you are leaving me."

"I love you Vienna, you are all I have in life besides my music, but I can't be in Toronto with your mom. It hurts too much."

"But what about me?"

"You have to stay here with her, I promise to call every night and I will come back occasionally. I will be here for all the holidays and you can come visit some times."

"I don't what you to leave me daddy."

"This is something I have to do Vienna; I have made up my mind."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess." Speed said as he hugged her.

Jude stood outside the door and heard the whole conversation. She couldn't believe Speed was leaving. When he walked out, Jude did the unexpected. She grabbed him and kissed him. What surprised her most was he kissed back after a second or two. She caught him off guard and she knew it.

"Don't go." Jude said.

"I have to Jude." Speed replied.

"You can't we need you, I need you."

"Damn it Jude, for once not everything is about you."

"I love you and I know you feel the same. You kissed me back with just as much passion."

"Bye." Speed said, what was he to say? _I love you more than life itself._ He just walked out of the house cursing himself for letting Jude go while praising himself for standing his ground.

Jude sat down in the hall and cried. She knew she had screwed up more then ever. **REVIEW!!!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Here is a new chapter. Like always, thanks to my reviewers, you guys are love. Now enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Happy birthday princess." Jude said as she went in to Vienna's room.

"Good morning mommy." Vie yawned.

"Let's get up and get ready then head to the Chrome Cat to get ready for the party." Jude said.

"Ok." Vie replied with a smile.

Jude and Vie got up and got ready. They then headed to the Chrome Cat to set up. It was finally time for her party. Vie invited five of her friends and then the rest was her family.

-----------------

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Hope you have a rocking birthday. We love you too." SME sang to Vie as they walked in.

"Daddy!" Vie yelled when she saw him.

"Hey sweets, how is the party going?" Speed asked.

"Great!" Vie said as Speed swung her around

"Hey little one, where are our hugs?" Kyle asked as him and Wally stood over to the side.

Vie ran over and gave Kyle and Wally each hugs then went back to her friends.

----------------

"Ok Vie, time to blow out the candles." Jude said after an hour had passed.

Everyone sang to Vie and then Speed said, "Make a wish birthday girl."

Vie blew out the candles. _I wish mommy and daddy will get married._

"Ok, my favorite part of any birthday…presents time." Wally said.

Vie opened her presents. Her friends all got her simple little gifts, much expected from seven and eight year olds. Sadie, Kwest, Karly, and Allie got her three outfits, Don and Victoria gave her 30 dollars as well as Speed's parents, Stuart and Yvette gave her a gift card to use at the mall, Jamie and Patsy got her two DVD's of Jude and SME, Jude got her a small gold necklace that had a guitar charm.

"Anymore presents?" Vie asked as she looked mostly at SME.

"Hmm…anymore presents dudes?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe that one in 620…but I don't know." Wally replied.

"No, the one in 620 is now outside." Speed said.

Vie ran outside the apartment to find a new bike and a pair of roller blades to match. The bike was just like the one she use to have but Tommy backed over it with the Hummer.

"Thank you guys!" Vie shrieked.

"No problem girl." Kyle said.

"We wanted to get you something you would use and your mom would approve of." Wally added.

"I knew my baby would like this too." Speed said.

Vie's party lasted another two hours. She had a blast. Speed managed to keep his distant from Jude at all cost. When it was time to leave, only Jude, Vienna and Speed were left.

"Well sweets, I leave tomorrow morning." Speed said feeling bad.

"Please don't go daddy." Vie said trying not to cry.

"I have to honey, but I promise to call you and I will be home every once in a while." Speed replied.

"I love you daddy." Vie said as she latched on to him.

"I love you too Vienna, but this is something I have to do. Be strong for me." Speed said as he held her close to him. She was all he had besides Kyle, Wally and their music.

"Are Kyle and Wally leaving too?" Vie asked.

"As of right now, no. They are staying behind. In two months they will join me. You can visit them whenever, they love you too." Speed replied.

"Ok, I am going to miss you."

"I will miss you too. Remember, I love you and you know my number."

"Ok daddy."

"Bye Vienna." Speed said then left without even saying bye to Jude.

"I can't believe he is leaving." Jude said looking at her daughter.

"It is entirely your fault." Vie snapped back.

Jude took off running outside. It was now raining.

"Speed…wait…" Jude shouted.

"What Harrison?" Speed asked as he stopped.

"I love you…please stay." Jude replied.

"If only love was enough." Speed said then walked off.

Jude stood out there in the rain for fifteen minutes till Vie came and got her to go.

-----------------

A month and a half had passed since Speed left. Vie tended to get upset at night. She waited and waited for his calls once she got home from school. It got to the point she wouldn't leave the house till she got her call. Speed's parents bought Vienna a cell phone so she could get his call anywhere. Jude was also miserable. Every night the events played over and over in her head. Not to mention the fact, she was pregnant with his baby and it was showing.

Jude one day went to visit Sadie while Vienna was at school.

"Hey Sadie." Jude said as she walked in the house.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Sadie replied.

"Miserable and pregnant."

"Let's not state the obvious here."

"He won't accept my calls…still."

"I can't blame him…oh and for your information, Kwest called earlier and said that Tommy and his sister are engaged."

"Great, my ex is engaged and my love hates me.

"I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"I know, can I ask you a question and a favor?"

"Sure I guess."

"If I were to suddenly run off to New York, would you watch Vienna? And, what do you think of the idea?"

"Of course I would watch her. I say go for it, you can't lose anything."

"Thanks Sadie, I am leaving at six pm tonight."

"You already had tickets?"

"This is the fourth time I have thought of it."

"Go win him back…you are Jude Harrison and you don't take things lying down.

"Thanks Sadie, I owe you."

"As long as I am the matron of honor I am happy." Sadie said as Jude ran out.

**Hmmm, can Jude convince Speed to come back? Review to find out, hehe**


	30. Chapter 29

**So here is a new chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys seriously are awesome. Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Speed was miserable in New York. He regretted leaving everyday, but he knew he had to do it.

Speed was checking his messages when he heard a surprising one. "Hey Speed, it is Monica. I am going to be in NY for a night and we need to talk. Meet me at Cameron Mitchell's tonight at 7:30 and dress to impress. I really need this, it is important and reservations are under your name. See you then."

Speed thought _what is so important Monica is flying to New York to talk to me. _He went to work then came home to get ready.

When he arrived to the restaurant, he didn't see Monica. He went ahead and checked in and they said his date was already seated. He followed the hostess to the excluded table in the back. When he got there, there was a surprise for him.

"Surprise." Said the girl waiting for him at the table.

"What are you doing here and where is Monica?" Speed asked.

"Monica isn't coming; I had her do that for me. We need to talk, about us, about Vienna, and the baby." Jude replied.

"Fine." Speed said.

"Thank you." Jude replied.

"You look nice." Speed said after a long minute of silence. Speed couldn't help but notice her outfit. She wore a black dress, it was mid length and nice. It also showed off her pregnant stomach because it was somewhat clingy. She also had on the necklace he bought her for her eighteenth birthday and then the matching bracelet.

"Thanks, so do you." Jude replied.

They sat there for ten minutes not talking. They ordered their dinner and just starred at each other.

"Speed, I love you and I am sorry for everything." Jude said holding back the tears as she placed her left hand on Speed's hand.

"Jude, I love you too, but you hurt me…really hurt me and not once." Speed replied then looked at her hand.

"I know and I regret it all. I want you back more then anything."

"What is that on your hand?"

"A ring, a ring given to me by my true love. I got it a couple years late."

"That is the last ring I sent you isn't it?"

"Yes, and my favorite of the three."

"Was mine too."

"Can we please make up, I can't live without you."

"Give me the ring."

"No, you gave it to me."

"Damn it, give me the damn ring Harrison." Speed shouted and Jude handed over the ring crying.

"Happy now?"

"Not yet." Speed said as he got up. Jude thought he was walking out on her.

"Jude, will you marry me?" Speed asked as he stopped by her chair and got down on one knee.

Jude was still crying, but now it was because she was happy. She couldn't get any words out, she just nodded.

"I am now happy." Speed said. _I can't believe I just did that. I shouldn't have, but I should of. I have been miserable without her and I love her. I really love her. I did the right thing._

"Does this mean you are coming home?" Jude asked.

"With you tomorrow, I am sorry for leaving, but I had to do it."

"I understand, it put things in perspective. I want to share my life with you. I ruined everything in the past and I know I can never make up for it, but I want to do things right this time around."

"This is our second chance."

"It is, I regret everyday that I didn't tell you about Vienna and I couldn't do this with the new baby on the way."

"It is mine right? No doubts or anything?"

"I know it is, you're the only one I have been with over the past five months and I am only four and a half months along."

"I love you." Speed said before he stood up and kissed Jude over the table.

"So, how should we tell Vienna her dad is coming home?"

"We have all night to think of that, where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet, I came straight from the train."

"Stay with me."

"Ok…Speed, again I am sorry for our past. I love you, always have and always will."

"Same here Harrison. You sure put on the weight over the past month and a half."

"Thanks a lot Speed." Jude said not finding Speed's humor.

"I was just kidding Jude, you look gorgeous. I never got to see you like this the last time, when can I feel it kick?"

"Who knows, I don't even know, but you will."

"Great, I am going to enjoy this, let's eat." Speed said as the waitress brought out their dinners.

**Next chapter is almost done, but don't expect it until Tuesday probably. I am road tripping it with a friend to go stay at our other friend's new apartment at college for the long weekend. I am just hoping I make it there. ****BUT BE SURE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THAT UPDATE, hehehe**


	31. Chapter 30

**Ok, I am home from my fun weekend and now it is time to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. And thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are love. **

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Vienna, I am home." Jude yelled as she walked in the house late Saturday night.

"Did he come?" Vie asked as she came running down the stairs.

"Not with me honey, I am sorry." Jude said as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh." Vie said trying not to show her disappointment as she ran back upstairs.

"What is with the ring?" Sadie asked.

"Sshh." Jude said with a smile on her face.

"I think I get it. Later sis." Sadie said as she left.

Once Sadie was in her car, she called Kyle and Wally.

"Wally, it is Sadie." Sadie said into the phone as soon as she heard someone pick up.

"Sadie, is something wrong, you never call and it is past 11." Wally replied.

"I think Jude and Speed as back together. She is wearing a ring on her finger and she just came back from New York."

"Really? That means Speed will come back and Kyle and I don't have to leave in a week and a half."

"I know, just wanted to give you a heads up." Sadie said.

"Thanks Sadie, I will tell Kyle." Wally replied.

"Wait, here is the deal, you call Mason and Jamie, I will get the parents and G staff. We are going to go over there around 7:30pm tomorrow to congratulate them." Sadie instructed.

"Will do, later." Wally said then hung up.

Sadie called Darius, Portia, her parents and Speed's parents. Wally and Kyle called Mason and Jamie.

-----------------

"Vienna honey, are you ok?" Jude asked as she walked in to Vie's room.

"Why didn't daddy come home with you?" Vie asked.

"I don't know honey."

"Do you think he will ever come home?"

"I hope, but I can't guarantee anything."

"I wish he will. I love him mommy. I have wanted a real daddy all my life and I got one. Then you scared him away."

"I love him too. I am sorry Vie, I know I messed up and I want to make it right."

"I want to sleep."

"Good night Vienna, I love you." Jude said as she kissed Vie's cheek, Vie didn't reply.

That night, all Vie could dream about was her dad. She had dreams that she was little and he would take her to the park to swing. She dreamed that Jude and Speed got married. The last dream she had was that Speed came in her room and kissed her good night and told her that he loved her. Then he picked her up out of her bed and carried her into Jude's room. He laid her down in the bed between him and Jude.

Morning came and Vie woke up. She hadn't opened her eyes yet and she didn't want to. She didn't want to wake up; she wished she could go back to her dream world where her daddy was home. She laid there thinking of him. She had wished all last night was a dream and Jude hadn't returned home yet.

Vie finally decided to open her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in her bed, but her moms. She then looked to her left and there was her mom sleeping. She then rolled over to her right and there was her dad sleeping. _I have to be dreaming, mommy and daddy are both here…in bed…with me._

"Daddy?" Vie said as she tapped Speed's arm.

"Hmm." Speed mumbled as she slowly opened an eye.

"Daddy." Vie said again.

"What sweets, I am tired." Speed replied as he rolled over.

"Mommy?" Vie said as she tapped Jude's arm.

"What honey?" Jude asked still half asleep.

"Is daddy really there?" Vie asked.

"Yes, now let me get some sleep." Jude said.

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Vie yelled over and over again while she jumped up and down on the bed.

After five minutes, Jude and Speed both woke up. It was obvious that Vie wasn't going to let them sleep.

"I'm home! I'm home! Now calm down Vie." Speed said.

"Mommy, I thought you said daddy wasn't coming home." Vie said as she crawled on Speed and hugged him.

"I said he wasn't coming home with me, I forgot to tell you he was coming home very early this morning." Jude said as she scooted closer to them.

"Are you staying this time?" Vie asked Speed.

"You bet, and mommy has a surprise to tell you about." Speed replied.

"What mommy?" Vie asked anxiously.

"I am having a baby!" Jude said jokingly.

"I know that mommy." Vie said frustrated.

"And I am getting married to the baby's daddy, and…" Jude said.

"And?" Vie asked.

"And it consequently is your daddy." Jude finished.

"YAY!" Vie yelled as she hugged both of them.

"So, do you want to stay Vienna Harrison, or become Vienna Spiederman?" Speed asked after a minute.

"I uh…I don't know." Vie stuttered, she never had thought of that.

"You have time to think, it is no big deal. Either way, Speed is still your dad and we both don't care what you chose to do." Jude said reassuring Vie, Jude could tell this thought shocked her.

"Ok." Vie said.

"Why don't you go get ready Vie, remember Patsy and Jamey are picking you up in forty five minutes." Jude said.

"Ok mommy, can I tell them about daddy being back?" Vie asked.

"No, tomorrow we are going to make the announcement, all three of us." Speed said.

"Ok, I am going to go get ready. I love you two." Vie said as she skipped out.

Jude curled up in Speed's arms once Vienna was gone.

"I think we just made Vie's day." Jude said.

"Hers and mine." Speed replied as he kissed Jude.

"I love you Speed." Jude said once they parted.

"I love you too… you know what?"

"What?"

"It is funny; it took us twelve years to get here."

"Twelve years? Wow, that long?"

"Yea, we started dating at sixteen and we are twenty-eight now."

"Yea, twelve years is a long time to love someone, especially when eight of those years were spent not talking."

"I know, our love is unique. It just shows that we are truly meant to be, like everyone said when we were young."

"Exactly, and look what is got us…a perfect eight year old daughter and a little one on the way." Jude said as she placed Speed's hand on her stomach.

"When do we find out if it is a girl or a boy?"

"I haven't set a date yet, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why talk to me first?"

"Do you want to know or let it be a surprise?"

"I want to know as soon as possible so I can start buying stuff!"

"I figured, what do you want?"

"I don't care, a boy would be nice, but I will be thrilled one way or another, how about you?"

"Either is fine, I would love another daughter, but a son would be awesome. Want to take Vienna to dinner tonight and celebrate?" Jude asked.

"I think it is justifiable." Speed said then he kissed Jude and got up to go get dressed** and review ;)  
**


	32. Chapter 31

**Here is a new chapter. But I do have some sad news, the next chapter is the last chapter.  
As always, thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock. Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Did you have fun today Vie?" Jude asked as the drove home from dinner.

"Yup, Jamey and I had a blast, but the best part was that daddy came home." Vie replied.

"Best part of my day was coming home to you and your mom." Speed said.

"When are you getting married?" Vie asked.

"In a month, it is going to be a small, simple wedding." Jude said.

"Why not a big wedding like Aunt Sadie's was?" Vie asked.

"How do you know about Sadie's? You weren't even thought about then." Speed replied.

"She saw the pictures and a video; we aren't having a big wedding for several reasons." Jude said.

"Why?" Vie asked.

"Because it would take several months to plan, I am pregnant, you have to make the arrangements months and months in advanced and I am going to have the baby in four and half months. We don't have the time for that and we just want to have a small wedding soon." Jude explained.

"You could wait till after the baby is born." Vie suggested.

"That would mean waiting at least six months. We wanted to have the wedding before the baby is born too." Jude replied.

"Ok, do I get to be in it?" Vie asked.

"Of course." Jude said.

"You know what; we could wait till after the baby Jude. That way you could have the dress of your dreams and the thought of having both our children there is kind of appealing." Speed said.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow." Jude said now rethinking the whole wedding idea.

When they arrive home, everything looked normal but the house just had a weird vibe to it. They walked in their dark house around 7:45.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" A bunch of people yelled and the lights flicked on.

"What is all this for?" Jude asked in shock.

There were their parents, Don, Yvette, Sadie, Kwest, Karley, Allie, Wally, Kyle, Monica, Jamie, Patsy, Jamey, Darius, Liam, Mason, Chaz, Portia, and Kat (surprisingly).

"We are celebrating your engagement dude." Wally said.

"How did you guys know? Vienna?" Speed asked.

"I didn't tell." Vie quickly said.

"I figured it out when Jude came home in an extremely good mood with a new ring on her left hand." Sadie said.

"Thanks guys." Jude and Speed said.

They spent the next hour and a half socializing and enjoying the company. They couldn't believe that all that was for them. It made this all better and feel more right.

------------------

"Did you have fun at the party?" Jude asked Vie as they tucked her into bed.

"Yes." Vie replied trying not to yawn.

"Well, sleep tight, you have school in the morning." Speed said.

"Ok, good night mommy and daddy. I love you two." Vie said.

"We love you too. Good night." Jude and Speed said together.

Jude and Speed went to their room and laid down. They laid there for a long while in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Speed?" Jude asked.

"What Red?" Speed replied.

"Were you serious when you said you could wait for the wedding, I mean wait till we have the baby?"

"Yea, as long as I get to marry you before I turn thirty-one."

"So I got two years and a half." Jude said jokingly.

"Yea, but the sooner the better, what do you want to do?"

"I want to have the wedding soon but I also want to wait and have my dream wedding."

"Let's wait then…what difference is it going to make?"

"Well, the baby's birth certificate will say _Jude Harrison and Vincent Spiederman_ and not '_Vincent and Jude Spiederman_. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Truthfully, no, Vienna's says that so the baby's will be the same. Also, I sort of assumed that you would keep your last name because of your career."

"Oh, you wouldn't be mad that I stayed Jude Harrison? I just thought you would want me to change it. When Quincy asked me, he also made the comment it was expected of me."

"I don't care, either way, you will be my wife. Wearing the ring will say that you are married. It is totally your call, I can see why you would keep your last name and believe me, it won't offend me in any way because all I want is to marry you."

"Let me think about it for a couple days, but the wedding will happen when?"

"When we have two adorable kids to be there with us."

"Ok, after the baby, so I can really get the full experience of planning a wedding!"

"Yes and you get to experience during your second pregnancy, now lets go to bed." Speed said kissing Jude's forehead.

"Night." Jude said as she curled up close to Speed. **And ReViEw!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Ok, this is sad for me to write... this is the last chapter. Sad, right? First of all I want to thank ALL my reviewers. You guys are seriously awesome and are what kept me going. Now, I hope you enjoy this last chapter and be sure to review. **

**Much love, **

**Me :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Four and half months went by extremely fast. Jude had redone a room in the house just for the new baby. Jude and Speed loved the redecorating and preparing for their new life. Vienna was even more excited. Vienna and Jamey also continued to learn how to play the guitar and piano. Jude had even more time on her hands considering her pregnancy limited her work. She spent her time redecorating and teaching Vienna and Jamey. She also kept busy with planning her wedding.

One day, Speed was with SME at a local bar performing. Speed had been anxiously awaiting for Jude to go into labor, but it appeared that it wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

"Speed, there is a call for you." The bartender yelled after the first song was over.

"Ok." Speed said not showing any urgency to get to the phone.

"You might want to hurry it up, it is your daughter. She said that her mom is in labor." The bartender yelled.

Speed just froze with a panic stricken expression

"Dude, Jude is having the baby…" Wally said as him and Kyle tried to calm him down and get him out of there.

"Jude is having your baby…so you might want to go." Kyle said then took the phone. "Vie, where is your mom?"

"Mommy is right here, Aunt Sadie just got here. She said for daddy to meet her at the hospital." Vie replied.

"Ok, we will be there." Kyle said to Vie then looked at the guy. "Sadie is taking her to the hospital. We are to meet them there."

"This can't be happening guys, I am not ready for this." Speed said still not moving.

"Dude, you are not supposed to ready for this. We are going to go the hospital where Jude will be having the baby."

After four hours, Speed walked out into the waiting room to see Jamie, Patsy, Jamey, Vienna, Kwest, Sadie, Karly, Allie, Kyle, Wally, his parents, Jude's parents, Yvette, and Don.

"How is she?" Victoria asked quickly.

"She is ok, you can see her in about fifteen minutes." Speed said not sounding too excited.

"And the baby?" His mom asked.

"I don't know. They rushed out with it saying something had gone wrong. I don't know." Speed said as he started to cry.

"It is ok daddy." Vie said as she came over to him and hugged him. "What's its name?"

"His name is Jonathan, why are you Jamey, Karly, and Allie still here?" Speed asked as he held Vie close to him.

"We wanted to stay and see the baby." Vie replied.

"Mr. Spiederman, you and your visitors may come back." A smiling nurse said.

Everyone followed Speed back to Jude's room. When they got there, they saw a surprise.

"Everyone, meet the newest edition to the Harrison-Spiederman family, Jonathan Vince Spiederman." Jude said smiling as she held a little baby boy.

"He is ok." Speed said as he rushed to her side.

"Yea, they said it was nothing to be alarmed over." Jude replied as she held her little boy.

"He is so little mommy." Vie said as she moved closer.

"Yes he is, want to hold him Speed?" Jude asked.

"I don't know, he is so small and I don't want to drop him." Speed said nervously.

"It will be ok dude." Kyle said.

Speed looked over at everyone and then took Jonathan in his arms. "Hey there little one."

"Can I hold him mommy?" Vie asked.

"Come here." Jude motioned. Vie climbed in Jude's bed up by her and Speed handed her the baby.

"I think this is a good photo opt." Sadie said as Victoria pulled out her camera.

Everyone left after a half hour leaving Speed and Jude to them selves.

"That was the most amazing thing." Speed said.

"Isn't it, I am glad I had someone here this time." Jude replied.

"You mean you went through this on your own with Vienna?"

"Yes, I couldn't get a hold of anyone. My mom didn't arrive here till half way though."

"I couldn't imagine that."

"It wasn't that bad, I was young. Now I am glad though that I had you here."

"I am glad I was here too. Can you believe we have a newborn baby?"

"No I can't, and in three months we will be married." Speed said as he then kissed Jude.

-----------------

Three months came and went. It was the day of Jude and Speed's wedding. It wasn't a real big wedding, but was a good size one. It had gained a lot of publicity from people eager to find out what was going on with them.

"Jude, you look gorgeous." Sadie said as stepped back from Jude.

"You think?" Jude asked.

"Yes sweetheart." Victoria replied.

"No one would know that you just had a baby three months ago." Kat added.

"It is about time to start Jude." Patsy said.

Jude got ready and walked outside to meet her dad.

First down the isle was Vienna and Allie escorted by Jamey and then Karly. The girls wore ivory colored ankle length dresses with a tank like top. They had an empire waist that was set off with a rum pink band. They were real simple but elegant and Vienna's choice. Then came the bridesmaids, Pasty, Kat and Sadie. They each wore lovely berry colored dress. The dresses were strapless chiffon with bands of ruching woven in a criss-cross pattern at the bust. They had an empire waist which was fitted through the hip and flared slightly through the bias-cut skirt. It was now time for Jude to come down the isle.

Speed stood there nervous but excited. He then saw Jude. She was wearing a beautiful ivory colored dress. It was Italian satin and strapless with a thick bow waistband and thin pick-up style skirt. The dress had a lovely train that followed. It was the prefect dress and she looked gorgeous in it.

Jude and Speed got married with both or their children there to witness it. The reception went just as planned as well as the ceremony. Everything was perfect at the reception until and unexpected visitor came.

"What are you doing here?" Sadie asked the mysterious guest.

"I wanted to see if it was true, the wedding and all." The guest said.

"It is true, you have no right to be here. They are a happy family with their daughter and son." Sadie replied.

"Son? They have a son, when did this happen? I was gone eight months and they have a kid?" The guest asked angrily.

"Yes, a three month old son, and it is his." Sadie stated.

"T man, what is up? How is my little sister?" Kwest said walking up.

"Hey, she is great, still on a trip, you?" Tommy said.

"Pretty good, just enjoying the wedding. Who thought after twelve years those two would finally tie the knot and have two kids? Have you seen Jonathan? He looks just like Jude. Funny, Vie looks like her dad while Jon looks just like his mom. You would think it would be the opposite, but hey." Kwest rambled.

"Honey, lay off the alcohol please. Tommy, you are free to go." Sadie said as she and Kwest walked off.

----------------

"Sadie, what was he doing here?" Jude asked when she saw Sadie walk away from Tommy.

"Came to see if it was true and all, he didn't know you had a baby." Sadie explained.

"Keep him away from Speed." Jude demanded.

"Too late. Grab Jonathan and go intercept." Sadie said.

"Why take the baby?"

"Enforces the happy family picture." Sadie said as she pushed Jude away.

-----------------

"What the hell are you doing here Quincy?" Speed asked angrily.

"Came to see if the rumor was true." Tommy replied.

"Well as you can see it is. You were a little too late if you planned on stopping it."

"I came when I exactly planned; I can still do my damage."

"Hey honey, hello Tom." Jude said as she rushed over.

"Hello Jude." Tommy said.

"Hey Red, how is the baby." Speed said as he kissed her.

"Hey is fine, I thought you might want to see him." Jude said as she gave Speed a stare that assured him.

"Oh ok, Tommy, have you meet Jonathan? He is our son." Speed said as he held the baby in one arm and wrapped the other around Jude.

"No I haven't, funny, I leave and she has a baby." Tommy said.

"No, it really isn't Tommy. I got pregnant sometime around the first month or two Speed returned home and you were off banging a model." Jude sneered.

"Whatever." Tommy said.

"Is there anything else you wanted?" Speed asked.

"I guess not. This is not the last time you will see me." Tommy said then he left.

"I cannot believe he showed up." Jude said.

"I can Jude, he never approved of you and me. He thought that he could ruin things." Speed explained.

"He can never ruin anything between us, our love is too strong to let him. I love you Vincent." Jude said.

"I love you too." Speed replied.

----------------

Jude was right; their love was too strong to let Tommy ruin anything. He tried and tried to ruin the marriage, but Jude and Speed didn't let him. They had one other child, a little girl, Jeannie. All three kids grew up learning to play music. Vienna grew up to be a stylist for G-Major, Jonathan had a band that hit it big, and Jeannie became a singer after she won the Instant Star contest. Everything was perfect in the Spiederman household.

**Be sure to review and tell me what you thought. Also, the wedding dress, bridesmaids dress, and flower girl dress can be found in my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	34. Thanks!

Ok, to officially end this story, which is sad for me. Really sad, I wanted to take the time to thank all my reviewers. You guys were seriously awesome and what kept me posting. Without reviews, it wouldn't have happened.

I would really like to thank charely07 and The Rated R Superstar who reviewed **every** chapter. Thanks a million.

And I would also like to thank the following for their reviews:

Alexzj18

amrod23 17

speedsONEandONLY

Ihearttq

tanya2byour21

ghettobabe510

love2burn4tim

SwEeT CaTsTrOpHe

bubblebuttsbabe

lovexspeiderman

Monkeyluver42

MyPassionteMusician

tylerishot

4everjommyADQ

bellasmomma

chocolateelphantz

IS-lover08

jmh

Kisses4days

lindsay44

madisonko

PlzLukePlz

Tyler-Spiedlover

Once again, thank you all who reviewed and those who read the entire story, thanks for reading.

Much love,

Golfa chickie/snowprincess


End file.
